-Le Nouveau-
by CaptainFairyTales
Summary: Killian Jones est nouveau dans sa classe de CM2, le fameux jour de la rentrée arrive et c'est avec une grande appréhension qu'il commence sa nouvelle vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je me lance enfin avec une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres ! Je me suis déjà avancée en écrivant 5-6 chapitres avant de poster celui-ci. Voici donc le premier qui est très court par rapport aux prochains ne vous en faites pas ! ;) Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

-Emma Swan ?

-Présente !

 _Le Nouveau,_ curieux _,_ se retourna pour mettre un visage sur cette voix féminine pleine d'assurance, après l'avoir cherché durant quelques secondes du regard, il la vit, c'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, la seule personne dans cette salle qui lui sourit, les autres le regardaient, ils avaient l'air intrigués par ce nouvel élève qui venait perturber leur quotidien monotone et paisible jusqu'à présent. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et le sourire sincère qu'elle lui fit le rendit heureux et il ne se sentit plus perdu dans ce nouvel environnement durant quelques secondes, mais il revint vite à la réalité et se retourna pour être de nouveau face au tableau noir, sur lequel était écrit à la craie blanche le nom de son professeur, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom.

Les heures de cours paraissaient durer une éternité, il voulait tout simplement partir d'ici et retourner à son ancienne vie, mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il s'intègre dans cette nouvelle ville et dans sa nouvelle école, ce qui pour lui qui était extrêmement timide, paraissait très difficile, voire impossible à faire. En effet, depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, une boule au ventre s'était installée en lui et ne le quittait plus, et, plus la rentrée approchait, plus la boule grossissait, le matin même de ce fameux jour, ce poids dans son ventre semblait avoir triplé en une seule nuit, les adultes appelaient ça: _avoir la peur au ventre_ et il se dit que la peur commençait à devenir un peu trop lourde à porter.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, le professeur les libéra en récréation, et, si la plupart des élèves sortirent de la salle en quelques secondes en courant et en hurlant partout, _Le Nouveau_ , lui se leva tranquillement de sa chaise, enfila sa veste et sortit calmement. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers un grand arbre et s'assit en dessous pour pouvoir profiter du seul petit coin d'ombre de la cour et être sûr de ne pas être dérangé par ses camarades qui se courraient après.

-Salut !

Cette voix qu'il reconnut le fit sursauter car il n'avait pas entendu la jeune blonde arriver alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés.

-Bonjour... ce simple mot avait du mal à sortir à cause de sa fichue timidité ! Il détestait cela, mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas vaincre sa timidité.

-C'est donc toi _Le Nouveau_! Moi je m'appelle Emma, et tu t'appelles comment, parce que tout le monde t'appelle _Le Nouveau_ mais c'est pas super comme prénom !

La boule qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt dans son ventre se retrouva coincée dans sa gorge, il rougit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et, perdu, son regard se posa dans celui de la jeune fille qui, remarquant son malaise, lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance. Comme par magie, ce sourire, fut la clef, il le libéra, il sentit tout son corps s'alléger d'un énorme poids et il parvint enfin à prononcer avec une facilité qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps ces quelques mots:

-Killian... je m'appelle Killian.

* * *

 **Merci de bien vouloir laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre pour que ça me donne envie de continuer et ça me permettra également d'arranger les prochains chapitres... Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le second chapitre mais ça sera surement en fonction des reviews que vous me laissez ! Thanks ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre, pour l'instant pas énormément d'action mais une mise en place de l'histoire des relations entre les personnages. Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

L'après-midi passé en classe passa bien plus rapidement que la matinée, en effet depuis que Emma lui avait simplement demandé son prénom, Killian se sentait bien mieux, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas eu peur d'aller à la cantine tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir manger tout seul, mais à sa grande surprise Emma l'invita à sa table, et c'est avec bon appétit qu'il mangea ses haricots verts et son steak haché tout en étant entouré des amis d'Emma dont il n'avait pas retenu les noms, en effet, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde qui était en face de lui lors du repas.

La journée d'école terminée, Killian rentra chez lui à pied, il n'habitait pas très loin mais comme il aimait traîner en chemin pour pouvoir observer les alentours, il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver devant sa porte d'entrée. Sa nouvelle maison était le seul point positif qu'il avait trouvé en emménageant dans sa nouvelle ville, parce que dans cette maison il avait sa chambre pour lui tout seul, il n'était plus obligé de la partager avec son frère, Liam avec qui il s'entendait pourtant très bien mais il préférait pouvoir avoir son espace à lui tout seul. Bien qu'il ait emménagé depuis peu, sa chambre était déjà bien remplie et bien décorée, sa bibliothèque débordant de livres avait été ce qu'il avait installé en premier, tous ses murs étaient remplis de photos de l'océan ou de la mer, mais surtout de bateaux, il adorait ça et passait sa vie à les observer et les étudier. Sa photo préférée était celle d'un bateau nommé le Jolly Roger, ce navire peint en noir, jaune et rouge était gigantesque et un des bateaux les plus rapides du monde, si il n'était pas LE plus rapide.

Il rentra donc chez lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son goûter: une part de gâteau au chocolat fait la veille et un verre de jus d'orange. Son père qui l'avait entendu rentrer, sortit de son bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage, descendit les escaliers et embrassa son fils sur le front:

-Alors fiston comment s'est passé ce fameux premier jour d'école ?

-Ça va...

-C'est tout ? T'as pas d'autres choses à me raconter ?

-Non...ça s'est bien passé c'est tout.

-Ta maîtresse est gentille ?

-C'est un maître papa je te l'ai déjà dit, et ça peut aller.

-Tu t'es fais des nouveaux copains ?

-Non pas trop.

-C'est normal, c'est le premier jour, t'inquiètes pas ! T'as parlé à des garçons de ta classe dans la cour ?

-Non, juste à une fille.

-Et elle s'appelle comment ?

-Emma, Emma Swan.

-Est-ce qu'elle est gentille ?

-Oui... ça va...

-D'accord, c'est bien, bon je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail, ton frère te fera à manger et à 20h45 au lit mon grand ! D'accord ?

-Oui je lui dirais.

-Et sois sage avec Liam. Bonne nuit mon garçon.

-Bonne nuit papa.

Voilà à quoi se résumait ses conversations avec son père: il lui posait quelques questions sur sa journée, Killian lui répondait des réponses très brèves et son père retournait travailler pour le restant de la journée. Killian avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer es émotions avec son père, surtout depuis le déménagement, il l'aimait, mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

Après avoir goûté, Killian monta dans sa chambre pour faire le peu de devoirs qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire, remplir une fiche d'information sur lui, pour que le professeur puisse mieux le connaître. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il prit un ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque et il se jeta sur son lit pour lire ce livre qu'il avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois, mais c'était un de ses livres -ne parlant pas que de bateaux- préféré: Peter Pan. Son rêve était d'aller au Pays Imaginaire entouré des enfants perdus, mais surtout, il rêvait de naviguer aux cotés du plus grand pirate de tous les temps: Captain Hook, même si il était un méchant dans l'histoire, c'est son personnage favori, en particulier parce que son navire avait l'air, d'après la description de J.M Barrie, le plus merveilleux de tous les mondes. Après une bonne demie-heure de lecture, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et avant qu'il puisse permettre à la personne d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était son grand frère qui venait de rentrer des cours:

-Hey mate ! Alors comment c'était ton premier jour d'école ?

-Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais ! Et puis j'ai rencontré une fille de ma classe, elle s'appelle Emma et elle est trop sympa, et même qu'elle m'a invité à manger à sa table ce midi pour pas que je me retrouve tout seul !

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça allait être trop cool ! Et alors cette fameuse Emma tu la trouve comment ?

-Bah je viens de te le dire ! Elle est trop sympa ! Et toi elle est bien ta nouvelle école ?

-Ouais mon collège à l'air cool, les gens de ma classe et la plupart de mes profs aussi ! Mais tu devrais voir comme le collège est grand ! Je pense que je vais me perdre pendant cette première semaine de cours !

-Ça te fait peur de te perdre dans ta très grande école ?

-Mais non j'aurais mes copains avec moi t'inquiètes pas ! Et Killian, tu sais où est papa ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail...et que du coup tu dois me faire à manger et 20h45 au lit.

-Ok, bon je te laisse je vais faire mes devoirs et je t'appelle pour manger ! A tout à l'heure petit frère !

-Je ne suis plus petit maintenant Liam ! Et même que l'année prochaine j'irais au collège comme toi !

-Bien, je rectifie: à tout à l'heure mon frère qui est plus jeune que moi mais qui n'est pas petit parce que l'année prochaine il rentre au collège !

Killian poussa un petit soupir d'agacement alors que son frère quittait sa chambre, il l'embêtait toujours parce que lui était plus vieux et plus grand, mais il adorait son grand frère même si parfois il était un peu énervant. De plus Liam était la seule personne avec qui il aimait réellement parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout des bateaux parce que son frère et lui avaient la même passion pour la mer et l'océan...

-A TAAAAAAAAAABLE !

Il descendit en courant les escaliers, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et alla dans a cuisine pour s'asseoir devant une assiette de saumon fumé accompagnée de différentes salades de saison. Il mangea rapidement toute son assiette et raconta plus en détails sa journée passée à son frère. Puis aux alentours de 20h30 son frère lui dit:

-Allez mate ! C'est l'heure de se brosser les dents, des se mettre en pyjama et au lit !

Killian s'exécuta en vitesse et à 20h43 il était dans son lit prêt à dormir, son frère éteignit la lumière, et avant qu'il ne referme la porte il entendit une petite voix lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il répondit en murmurant:

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves Killian.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me ferait bien plaisir ! Je pense que je vais poster le chapitre 3 mercredi prochain et je resterais sur ce rythme de un chapitre par semaine ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Me voici donc de retour avec le troisième chapitre, j'ai pas mal hésité pour le découpage du chapitre et au final j'ai préféré m'arrêter plus tôt que prévu parce que sinon il aurait été un peu trop long à mon goût. Fin bref, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Pour Killian, les jours qui suivirent cette fameuse rentrée se déroulèrent à chaque fois de mieux en mieux si bien que les vacances arrivèrent à grands pas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le vendredi, dernier jour avant ses premières vacances dans sa nouvelle ville, passa pour le jeune garçon trop rapidement, en effet il ne voulait pas être en vacances parce que ça signifiait qu'il verrait ses nouveaux copains beaucoup moins souvent, car malgré son premier jour plein d'appréhension, il avait réussi à s'intégrer et parmi ses amis figuraient un certain Robin qui est amoureux depuis la maternelle avec une jeune fille qui s'appelait Regina, et bien sûr sa meilleure amie sans qui il n'aurait sûrement pas fait connaissance avec tout ce monde, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, Emma.

Mais être en vacances signifiait également pour lui qu'il allait devoir rester chez lui seul ou avec un peu de chance en compagnie de son frère aîné, si ce dernier ne sortait pas trop souvent avec ses copains, entouré seulement par ses livres pour lui tenir compagnie. Et tout ceci le rendait triste parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir passer de bonnes vacances, ou plutôt quelqu'un, son papa. Mais il devait faire sans parce que une semaine plus tôt son père lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas passer les vacances avec lui à cause de son travail, il partait le vendredi au soir pour un voyage de trois semaines, Killian en apprenant la nouvelle avait été triste et déçu par son père qui lui avait promis depuis longtemps que pendant ces fameuses vacances il louerait un voilier pendant quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent passer un moment rien que tous les deux en mer, mais le projet avait été annulé. Killian n'avait pas pleuré lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il passerait ses vacances sans sa compagnie, parce qu'il s'y attendait, il avait senti que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais il en voulait à son père de lui avoir promis une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir, il lui en voulait de lui avoir donné de l'espoir, l'espoir de retrouver pour un temps son vrai papa, et pas un papa qui s'absente sans arrêts à cause de son travail, qui préfère travailler plutôt que de passer un peu de temps avec ses deux garçons, il voulait tout simplement avoir un papa qui l'aime et qui le montre.

Le soir même, le moment de la séparation arriva bien vite, Killian embrassa son père pendant que ce dernier ne cessa de donner des instructions pour ces 3 prochaines semaines à Liam. Une fois la voiture hors de vue, les deux garçons qui étaient sortis pour faire un dernier signe de la main à leur père, rentrèrent chez eux bien au chaud pour aller manger des pâtes à la bolognaise préparées par l'aîné.

Le lendemain matin, Killian se réveilla tard dans la matinée, il descendit et vit son petit-déjeuner préparé par son grand frère avec un post-it sur la table sur lequel était écrit qu'il était parti faire quelques courses mais qu'il reviendrait très vite. Le jeune garçon mangea alors avec grand appétit son repas et débarrassa la table, puis il remonta pour se laver les dents et s'habiller, il attendit en suite impatiemment le retour de son frère pour qu'ils puissent passer ensemble le repas de midi. L'après-midi arriva rapidement, surtout pour Killian qui s'était levé tard le matin même, et aux alentours de 14h, le téléphone sonna, Killian se précipita sur l'appareil en voulant arriver avant Liam, pensant que c'était son père qui les appelait. Il décrocha, mais ce ne fut pas une voix masculine qu'il entendit, mais plutôt une petite voix de fille que Killian reconnut immédiatement: c'était Emma.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Killian est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Salut Emma c'est moi !

-Ah super ! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir passer l'après midi chez moi et ensuite rester pour dormir à la maison ?

-Ouais bien sûr que je veux bien mais il faut juste que je demande à mon frère si il est d'accord pour que je vienne, je te rappelle dans 5 minutes, à tout de suite !

5 minutes plus tard, Killian appela donc Emma pour lui dire que son frère l'avait autorisé à venir, qu'il préparait ses affaires et qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible.

En arrivant chez Emma, Killian accompagné de son grand frère, salua Monsieur et Madame Swan, puis après avoir embrassé son frère pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, il suivit Emma qui l'amena dans sa propre chambre pendant que Liam discutait avec les parents de la jeune fille. Quand Killian entra dans la pièce il fut surpris par la décoration, en effet il s'attendait plutôt à une chambre toute rose de princesse comme il avait imaginé toute les chambre des petites filles, mais il aurait dû s'en douter, car Emma n'était pas du tout comme les autres filles, elle était spéciale et c'était ce qui la rendait aussi importante aux yeux du petit garçon, c'était ce qui faisait d'elle sa meilleure amie. La chambre d'Emma était finalement assez semblable à la sienne, il y avait une grande bibliothèque, un grand lit et également des photos accrochées aux murs, mais ce n'étaient pas des photos de bateaux, non, loin de là, c'étaient des photos de son amie avec toute sa famille souriante et heureuse lors de différents anniversaires ou Noëls. Killian s'attarda sur les clichés en se disant que dans sa nouvelle maison aucune photo de sa famille n'était accrochée sur les murs. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas Emma s'approcher doucement de lui pour regarder à son tour toutes les photos:

-Ma photo préférée est celle qui a été prise le jour de mes six ans, celle où je porte une robe à carreaux rose et blanche. Tu la vois ?

-Oui je l'ai vue, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, tes parents et toi, vous êtes tous beaux sur cette photo, mais ce n'est pas ma préférée.

-Et c'est laquelle ?

Il montra l'image sur laquelle Emma est devant la mer, avec un magnifique coucher de soleil en fond, elle affiche un immense sourire et ses yeux verts pétillent de bonheur, c'était la photo la plus récente:

-Celle-ci, c'est sur cette photo que tu es la plus belle.

En entendant ses paroles Emma avait légèrement rougi puis était vite passée à autre chose en voulant à tout prix montrer à Killian ses voitures de collection dont elle était très fière, elle aimait en particulier une coccinelle d'un jaune assez hors du commun pour une voiture, elle lui raconta pleins de détails sur cette voiture qu'elle voudrait avoir quand elle aura l'âge de conduire,

En jouant tous les deux durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Killian et Emma ne virent pas le temps passer, et ils furent étonnés de l'avancée de la journée lorsque les parents d'Emma les appelèrent pour dîner. Il parlèrent durant tout le repas de ce qu'ils avaient fait cet après-midi, parfois la mère d'Emma posait des questions sur Killian en voulant s'intéresser au jeune garçon que sa petite fille avait l'air de tant apprécier. Puis l'heure du coucher arriva, Killian et Emma partagèrent le même lit mais ils avait chacun la tête d'un côté différent du lit pour ne pas se gêner durant la nuit. Alors que les parents d'Emma avaient éteint la lumière et leurs avaient souhaité une bonne nuit quelques minutes plus tôt, un chuchotement de petite fille se fit entendre dans l'obscurité:

-Killian ? Tu dors ?

-Pas encore pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te poser une question...

-Je t'écoute...

-Mais il faut pas que tu t'énerves contre moi...

-Pourquoi je devrais être énervé ?

-A cause de ma question...

-Mais je veux bien que tu me la pose, je t'ai pas dit non.

-C'est pas ça, c'est après avoir entendu ma question il faudra pas que tu t'énerves Killian...

-D'accord, pose moi ta question. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

-Tu me promets de pas t'énerver ?

-Je te le promets Emma.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans le grand rectangle blanc en-dessous ! Le chapitre se termine donc assez brusquement, mais ça laisse du suspense... c'est la folie ! Sur ce je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire, merci beaucoup pour les quelques reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :) Donc la dernière fois ça s'était arrêté assez brusquement, je mets fin au suspense de folie ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _-Killian ? Tu dors ?_

 _-Pas encore pourquoi ?_

 _-Je voulais te poser une question..._

 _-Je t'écoute..._

 _-Mais il faut pas que tu t'énerves contre moi..._

 _-Pourquoi je devrais être énervé ?_

 _-A cause de ma question..._

 _-Mais je veux bien que tu me la pose, je t'ai pas dit non._

 _-C'est pas ça, c'est après avoir entendu ma question il faudra pas que tu t'énerves Killian..._

 _-D'accord, pose moi ta question. Je veux savoir ce que c'est._

 _-Tu me promets de pas t'énerver ?_

 _-Je te le promets Emma._

Après un court temps d'attente qui sembla une éternité pour Killian, Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et elle se lança:

-Elle est où ta maman ?

Killian resta silencieux, Emma, elle, s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la réaction de son ami, puis elle finit par briser à nouveau le silence:

-Tu m'as promis de pas t'énerver Killian...

Le petit garçon lui, n'arrivait pas à répondre à son amie, pour lui le sujet était encore difficile à évoquer et il n'en avait jamais parlé avec quelqu'un mis à part son frère et son père. Mais il essaya de contenir ses émotions, il calma sa respiration et déglutit avant de se confier à son amie:

-Ma maman elle est plus là, mon papa m'a dit qu'elle est partie au ciel, c'est après ça qu'on a vendu notre ancienne maison, et ensuite on est venu ici.

-Est ce que tu es en colère ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, de toute façon je te l'ai promis. Je suis un peu en colère des fois quand j'en parle, mais c'est contre le monsieur qui a tué maman.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il avait trop bu et du coup il savait plus conduire et il a foncé dans la voiture de maman.

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui, surtout le soir avant de m'endormir, j'attends qu'elle vienne me faire un bisou pour me dire bonne nuit, mais elle ne vient jamais.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux amis, l'un repensait à sa maman qui n'est plus là et l'autre cherchait un moyen pour que son ami s'endorme sans être triste ce soir. Puis Emma rejoignit Killian qui était de l'autre côté du lit, elle se mit à côté de lui, remit la couverture sur eux et s'approcha de Killian. Après une courte hésitation elle se décida et embrassa Killian sur la joue, c'était son bisou du soir à elle, et elle se dit que même si ce n'était pas pareil que celui de la maman de Killian, peut-être qu'il allait être moins triste. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit au garçon qui avait retrouvé un petit sourire timide. Et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de s'endormir Emma prit la parole une dernière fois :

-Killian, si un jour ta maman te manque beaucoup, je voudrais bien partager un petit peu ma maman avec toi.

Et c'est sur cette promesse d'enfant qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque Mary-Margareth entra dans la chambre de sa petite fille le lendemain matin pour réveiller les enfants, elle ne s'attendit pas à les voir dormir calmement l'un collé à l'autre, en effet, lorsqu'elle les avait couché, ils étaient chacun d'un côté du lit et pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle resta quelques minutes à les regarder endormis, si paisibles, puis elle les réveilla en ouvrant doucement les volets avant de venir leur dire bonjour en les embrassant sur le front. Killian et Emma, tous les deux avec les cheveux en bataille, ouvrirent lentement les yeux pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière du jour, puis ils se levèrent et descendirent les escaliers pour aller manger leur petit-déjeuner après avoir dit bonjour à David, le papa d'Emma. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Mary-Margareth raconta à son mari comment elle les avait trouvés ce matin dans le lit de leur fille, ce dernier sourit à sa femme en s'imaginant la scène qu'il aurait bien voulu voir ce matin, mais lui aussi se demandait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, et il pensa que le mieux était de leur demander:

-Ça va les enfants, biens dormis ? Maman m'a dit que vous avez dormi l'un à côté de l'autre cette nuit...

Ce fut Emma qui répondit à son père, en cherchant bien ses mots, voyant Killian mal à l'aise:

-Oui...hier soir Killian était un peu triste, du coup j'ai dormi avec lui pour le réconforter...

Après la révélation de sa fille, Mary-Margareth se leva et se dirigea vers Killian sans un mot et elle se mit à sa hauteur, le petit garçon quant à lui, il ne savait pas trop comment les parents d'Emma allaient réagir après avoir appris que lui et Emma n'étaient pas restés tranquilles dans leur lit hier soir, et en plus, il était la cause de ce changement de place, mais il fut rapidement rassuré quand il vit un sourire réconfortant sur le visage de la maman d'Emma :

-Killian tu sais on était juste à côté tu pouvais venir nous voir si tu n'étais pas bien ou si tu voulais rentrer chez toi avec ton frère, on t'aurait ramené, tu n'étais pas obligé de dormir à la maison.

-Mais je voulais bien dormir chez vous madame, c'est juste que hier soir j'étais un peu triste et je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

-Ce n'est rien mon bonhomme, mais saches que la prochaine fois si la même chose se reproduit, tu ne nous dérangeras absolument pas, et fais moi plaisir, tutoie-moi et appelle moi Mary-Margareth

-C'est d'accord.

Les deux enfants reprirent peu à peu leur repas, pendant que les adultes partirent dans la salle à côté pour les laisser tous les deux. Le reste de la journée se déroula parfaitement et aucun des deux enfants n'évoqua la discussion d'hier soir. En fin d'après-midi, il était temps pour Killian de rentrer chez lui, en effet Liam venait tout juste d'arriver chez Emma pour le ramener à la maison, Killian embrassa chacun des membres de la famille et il partit en compagnie de son frère qui remercia chaleureusement les parents de la jeune fille d'avoir pris soin de Killian durant ces deux jours. Le reste des vacances se déroula dans la bonne humeur pour le jeune garçon, Killian invita Emma un après-midi chez lui mais il n'avait pas pu l'inviter à dormir parce que Liam ne voulait pas avoir autant de responsabilités pour lui tout seul, mais ils avaient quand même bien rigolé durant cet après-midi, du moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, tout se passait toujours bien.

Peu de temps après, l'école reprit son cours avec les deux amis encore plus proche qu'avant les vacances et le papa de Killian revint de son voyage une semaine plus tard, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon.

* * *

 **Voilà merci de suivre cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait pas de mal ! :) Les prochains chapitres seront pour la plupart plus longs que les premiers, sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Voici donc le 5ème chapitre qui est bien plus long que les précedents , j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tous cas je remercie les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

L'hiver arriva très rapidement accompagné de la neige, ce qui ne put que rendre heureux tous les enfants de la ville qui, dans la cour s'amusèrent tous comme des fous, que ce soit en faisant un bonhomme de neige, une bataille de boules de neige, des anges au sol ou tout simplement en regardant les flocons tomber, c'est ce que Killian et Emma faisaient ensembles à chaque récréation, debout, les yeux en l'air en regardant le ciel silencieusement, sans aucune parole car, pour eux, c'était gâcher ce moment si magique. Puis la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se mirent en rang deux par deux comme à l'accoutumée pour rentrer en classe en principe dans le silence, mais ce n'était jamais le cas surtout en cette période de Noël où l'excitation pour les enfants était à son comble.

Noël, Killian redoutait ce jour ainsi que celui de son anniversaire qui étaient censés être des jours de fête parce que c'étaient les premiers sans sa maman et ça n'était pas pareil du tout . Toute cette magie de Noël qui l'entourait depuis quelques semaines ne faisait qu'accentuer l'absence maternelle. Pleins de bons souvenirs liées à cette fête le submergèrent et il se disait qu'ils étaient biens plus heureux avant que ce drame change sa vie à jamais, mais ces idées ne lui venaient que lorsqu'il était seul, parce que la présence de son frère ou d'Emma effaçait toute cette nostalgie. Et, quand il voyait le bonheur et l'excitation d'Emma à l'approche de Noël, il se disait que c'était différent à présent mais ça pouvait rester tout de même une fête pleine d'amour et il pourrait être heureux.

Le matin de Noël, Killian se réveilla très tôt, à cause de l'excitation qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir, il descendit en courant les escaliers de la maison, se rendit directement jusqu'au sapin, qu'il avait pris soin de décorer avec Liam, pour aller voir ce que le Père Noël avait amené pendant son sommeil, et il ne fut pas déçu vu le nombre et la taille des paquets cadeaux. Mais le matin de Noël, il y avait une règle chez les Jones, il fallait attendre que toute la famille soit réveillée pour commencer à déballer ses cadeaux, et ce matin là Killian était le premier il allait donc devoir attendre que son père et son frère décident de se lever. Depuis toujours, il était le premier à se lever, mais sa mère qui l'entendait se lever, le rejoignait à chaque fois sous le sapin, il trépignait d'impatience et sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter:

-Patience mon grand, tu connais la règle chez nous on attend que tout le monde soit levé pour ouvrir les cadeaux...

Et il la regardait avec ses yeux suppliants, puis au bout d'un certain temps, ne pouvant résister à son fils et à son impatience, sa mère l'autorisait à aller réveiller son frère et son père, en entendant cela, il ne se faisait jamais prier et il montait en courant les escaliers, entrait dans la chambre de ses parents en ouvrant les rideaux et priant son père pour qu'il se prépare le plus rapidement possible, puis il allait dans sa chambre à lui et Liam et il sautait sur son frère encore endormi :

-Debout Liam ! C'est Noël ! Dépêche toi, le Père Noël est passé ! Vite ! Tu vas voir il a amené pleins de cadeaux !

Et il sautait partout dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que son frère accepte de le suivre jusqu'en bas pour déballer tous les cadeaux et profiter de cette journée pleine de magie.

Cette année il avait décidé qu'il ne réveillerait personne, il allait attendre que son frère et son père se lèvent avant de déballer ses cadeaux, parce que il était devenu un grand et de toute façon, sa maman ne l'avait pas autorisé cette année.

Une heure plus tard, son père et son frère se réveillèrent tous les deux, avec quelques minutes d'intervalle, Killian, impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux les embrassa tous les deux en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël, puis il les tira chacun par un bras pour les amener voir les cadeaux sous le sapin, il regarda son père pour savoir si il pouvait ouvrir son premier paquet, son père lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'autoriser, et sans plus attendre, Killian ouvrit son paquet avec une rapidité phénoménale. Le premier cadeau était un cadeau de son frère, c'était une grande maquette en bois du Jolly Roger, qui faisait plus vrai que nature, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, il alla donc embrasser son frère pour le remercier, puis il continua sa découverte, le second paquet était un cadeau pour son frère et lui de la part de leur père, Liam laissa le plaisir à Killian d'ouvrir le paquet pour qu'il découvre deux belles paires de patins à glace neuves, les deux garçons fous de joie remercièrent leur père qui leur promit qu'ils pourraient les essayer sur le lac gelé de la ville. Puis Killian ouvrit son dernier paquet, c'était une magnifique chaîne en or avec une médaille accrochée où son nom et sa date de naissance étaient gravés:

-Papa, c'est de qui ce cadeau ?

-C'est maman qui voulait te la donner lorsque tu rentrerais au collège, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir à Noël, c'est elle qui l'a choisie.

Killian, les larmes aux yeux sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais eu, car cet objet avait à présent pour lui une grande valeur sentimentale. Liam, qui possédait déjà un chaîne semblable à celle de Killian, avait reçu un album photo réunissant les plus belles photos de famille prises jusqu'à maintenant. Les deux garçons eux avaient offert à leur papa une nouvelle montre à aiguilles magnifique. Après ce déballage de cadeaux, toute la petite famille se réunit autour de la table pour partager un repas de Noël digne de ce nom. Le lendemain, Killian avec sa nouvelle chaîne autour du cou qui ne le quittait plus, pria son frère pour qu'il l'emmène chez Emma pour qu'il lui offre son cadeau de Noël qu'il avait acheté avec les conseils de Liam, ce fut donc en fin de matinée que les deux garçons marchèrent en se tenant la main, sur la demande de Killian, vers la maison d'Emma. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Liam se recula un petit peu en laissant son jeune frère appuyer sur la sonnette, après un court temps d'attente, ce fut Mary-Margareth qui ouvra la porte :

-Bonjour les garçons !

-Bonjour Mary-Margareth ! Joyeux Noël !

-Merci, à vous aussi ! J'imagine Killian que tu veux voir Emma ! Entrez, je vais la chercher !

Les deux frères entrèrent donc dans la maison et attendirent en silence, même si Killian avait un peu de mal à contenir son excitation. Emma descendit les escaliers en courant en apprenant que son ami était là, en le voyant elle lui sauta dans les bras, en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël, puis elle alla embrasser Liam pour lui dire bonjour. Une fois les salutations faites, Killian ne pouvant plus attendre tendit son cadeau, emballé par ses soins, à Emma qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir, heureuse de voir que son ami ait pensé à elle. En découvrant la magnifique écharpe rouge, ainsi que le bonnet assorti que lui avait offert Killian, elle ne fit que de remercier son ami pour ce si beau cadeau, puis elle partit en courant en direction de sa chambre et elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet en main, elle aussi avait pensé à faire un cadeau à Killian pour Noël. Le jeune garçon s'empressa de l'ouvrir et fut ravi et surpris en voyant ce qu'elle lui avait offert : c'était aussi un bonnet et une écharpe assortis, la coïncidence était étonnante et fit bien rire les deux amis qui se remercièrent l'un l'autre pour ces beaux cadeaux. Puis, Liam rappela à son frère qu'il devaient partir car leur père les attendait pour le déjeuner, Killian souhaita donc une bonne journée à toute la famille, et partit avec son frère avec évidemment son nouveau bonnet et sa nouvelle écharpe sur lui. Une fois rentrés, ils prirent un bon repas en famille, Killian se dit que la magie de Noël lui rendait son papa comme avant, et ça lui faisait drôlement plaisir. Durant le déjeuner le père des garçons proposa d'aller essayer les patins à glace sur le lac l'après-midi même, ce qui souleva quelques questions chez Killian, légèrement inquiet:

-Mais, papa, tu es sûr que la glace est assez épaisse pour qu'on aille dessus ?

-Mais oui, quand j'avais ton âge, j'en faisais tous les hivers avec mes amis et elle ne s'est jamais brisée.

-Mais il fait moins froid en ce moment, et si la glace elle fond pendant qu'on est dessus ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, ça n'arrive jamais ces choses là. Et n'ai pas peur ton frère sera avec toi.

-Parce que tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Non, avec ces vacances et Noël, j'ai accumulé beaucoup de travail, il faut que je m'y mette, mais une prochaine fois, c'est promis, je veux vous voir avec ces beaux patins aux pieds !

Et c'était sur cette conversation que s'était achevé ce délicieux repas, après être sortis de table, les deux frères montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer pour l'après-midi qui s'annonçait fabuleux.

Une fois arrivés au lac gelé à quelques minutes à pied de leur maison, les garçons délaissèrent leurs bottes de neige pour enfiler leurs nouveaux patins, mais Killian avant de monter sur la glace avait les mêmes peurs que le midi même et voulu se rassurer auprès de son frère :

-Liam, la glace n'a pas l'air très épaisse...

-Killian tu n'a pas entendu papa à midi ? Tu ne le crois pas ?

-Si, mais peut-être qu'il s'est trompé...

-Tu penses vraiment que papa nous aurait permis de venir ici si il doutait sur le fait que ce soit dangereux ou non ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

-Alors écoute le pour une fois. Et si tu ne veux pas l'écouter lui, alors écoute moi, je suis ton grand frère et à cet instant je suis responsable de toi.

Killian, surpris par la dureté des paroles de son frère, ne répondit rien, mais il n'était par pour autant convaincu, ce que Liam remarqua:

-Si tu ne nous crois pas je vais te montrer que tu as tort et que tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce lac.

Sur ses paroles, Liam commença à patiner sur le lac et s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres :

-Tu vois ? Parfaitement solide ! Je te l'avais dit, papa ne nous laisserait pas faire si ce n'était pas le cas. Viens avec moi !

Puis il tourna le dos à son frère et continua de patiner. Killian enleva donc ces chaussures et, au moment même où il commença à enfiler ses patins, il entendit un bruit sourd venant du lac, il tourna vivement la tête et vit son frère passer à travers la glace qui avait cédé sous son poids. Paniqué, le jeune garçon chercha le téléphone de son frère qui se trouvait dans un sac près de lui, puis il composa le numéro des secours :

-Allô ? Je...je suis au lac...mon...mon frère, il vient de passer à travers la glace, et il ne remonte pas venez l'aider s'il vous plaît !

-D'accord mon petit on arrive, dis moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je... j'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille l'aider...venez vite !

Puis il raccrocha et s'élança, les pieds gelés sur la glace, pour aller aider son frère, arrivé au bord du trou il hésita durant un court instant mais il se décida rapidement, il fallait qu'il le sauve. Il sauta dans l'eau gelée, et en une fraction de seconde, sa respiration fut coupée, le choc fut si fort et l'eau si froide, que faire un simple mouvement demandait un effort considérable pour le jeune garçon, puis il se retourna et vit son frère inconscient, il se déplaça avec beaucoup de peine vers lui et il le prit dans ses bras, tout en essayant de le remonter à la surface avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, mais son frère était bien trop lourd et lui bien trop faible, malgré toute ses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à les remonter. Plus le temps passait, plus ses membres s'engourdissaient, ils sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement, toutes ses forces le quitter une par une, et au bout d'un certain moment, il se laissa partir et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre s'arrête là, je suis sadique je sais ! ;) Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) A mercredi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fiction, si vous rappelez bien, Liam et Killian sont passés à travers le glace du lac gelé. Sur ce je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Les secours étaient arrivés rapidement sur les lieux et avaient vite repéré le trou dans la glace, et c'était avec précaution qu'ils avaient rejoint le bord du trou, ils repérèrent les deux garçons inconscient, puis deux hommes équipés sautèrent pour aller les chercher, une fois les deux garçons hors de l'eau, ils furent pris en charge par le reste de l'équipe de secours. Aucune des deux victimes ne respirait à la sortie de l'eau, et l'espoir de les revoir ouvrir à nouveau les yeux un jour était très faible, voir inexistant d'après les secouristes, car le choc thermique était bien trop violent, surtout pour des enfants de leurs âges, mais ils tentèrent tout de même de les réanimer, et ce ne fut pas en vain car au bout d'une bonne demie-heure de réanimation le plus jeune des deux enfants donna des signes de vie, faibles, mais ils étaient bien là. Les deux garçons furent rapidement emmenés à l'hôpital de la ville, pour que les médecins puissent les prendre en charge. Une fois que ce fut fait, le secouriste qui avait eu un des deux enfants au téléphone ne voulait pas s'arrêter là et il décida de chercher l'identité de ces deux garçons qui semblaient être frères car ils avaient un léger air de famille. C'est en parlant à un homme qui s'était rendu sur les lieux de l'accident après avoir vu les véhicules de secours arriver qu'il apprit qu'il s'agissait bien de deux frères, qui apparemment étaient nouveaux dans la ville, il savait seulement que leur nom de famille était Jones.

Alors qu'il était en plein dans son travail, monsieur Jones reçu un appel, disant que ses deux enfants étaient à l'hôpital car ils étaient passés à travers la glace du lac, il voulut en savoir plus sur leurs états de santé mais la seule réponse qu'il réussit à obtenir était seulement une confirmation pour dire qu'ils étaient bien pris en charge par les médecins. Il raccrocha, anéanti, ses deux enfants étaient à l'hôpital par sa faute, il ne savait être un bon père pour eux et encore plus depuis que sa femme était patrie. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit la décision la plus douloureuse de sa vie, il fallait qu'il protège ses deux fils, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'eux et si cela ressemblait à de l'abandon il ne voulait rien savoir parce qu'il l'avait fait pour qu'ils puissent avoir toutes leurs chances, mais ce n'était pas avec lui. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il quitta la ville et ses enfants pour toujours, en se disant qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles, heureux tous les deux et qu'ils s'aideraient l'un l'autre pour surmonter cette nouvelle perte. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il laissait seulement son petit dernier derrière lui car son grand garçon, lui, avait déjà rejoint sa mère.

A l'hôpital, les médecins s'étaient acharnés sur Liam pour essayer de le sauver, mais hélas, malgré toutes leurs tentatives, il était condamné. En revanche ils avaient eu plus d'espoir pour Killian qui avait été réanimé par les secouristes au lac. En arrivant aux urgences, il avait été immédiatement pris en charge, les médecins l'avaient branché de partout à différentes machines pour l'aider à respirer, des couvertures chauffantes avaient été amenées pour que le petit garçon retrouve un température corporelle aux alentours de 37 degrés, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se réveille et sans séquelles, ce qui d'après les médecins ferait de lui un miraculé, car ses chances de s'en sortir étaient très mince, au vu de ce qu'il avait subi pour son jeune âge. Les médecins attendaient également l'arrivée du papa des deux garçons pour lui annoncer le décès de son premier fils et l'état du second, ce qu'ils devaient faire de vive voix, et non par téléphone pour pouvoir soutenir le père de famille dans ce drame. Mais les heures passèrent et le papa n'était toujours pas là, ils apprirent en approfondissant les recherches que les garçons n'avaient plus de maman depuis l'été dernier. Un médecin qui venait de finir sa garde décida de se rendre à leur domicile, pour aller chercher leur papa, mais il ne trouva personne dans la maison, la police pris donc en charge l'affaire et contacta la personne qui devait être appelée en cas d'urgence pour le petit garçon.

Mary-Margareth arriva à l'hôpital quelques minutes après avoir été prévenue du drame, elle était venue seule, laissant Emma à son père pour lui éviter de voir son meilleur ami entre la vie et la mort. Elle demanda des informations supplémentaires, puis elle voulut voir le petit garçon, on lui refusa l'entrée car des médecins s'occupaient encore de lui pour stabiliser son état. Un agent des forces de l'ordre la prit alors à part pour l'interroger sur le père du garçon et essayer de découvrir où il pouvait bien être, mais elle ne leur appris rien de nouveau, car elle n'avait jamais rencontré le père de Killian, c'était seulement son frère qui l'amenait chez elle, elle savait simplement qu'il s'absentait souvent à cause de sont travail mais Killian ne parlait jamais de son père. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit assise en salle d'attente au milieu d'autres patients ou de parents stressés, une jeune infirmière vint la voir pour l'amener voir le petit garçon toujours inconscient, elle entra donc dans la chambre, qui, mis à part le bip régulier d'une machine, était silencieuse, elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel était un Killian plus pâle que jamais. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés pour le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais la fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'endormit à l'aube, épuisée par ce drame.

Quand Killian ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit perdu, il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans celle d'Emma, il se demanda où est ce qu'il était, mais, l'esprit embrumé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Même si il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant très longtemps, il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais dans cette chambre qui lui semblait glacée. Il se releva donc avec difficulté et en tournant la tête, il vit Mary-Margareth endormie sur un siège à côté de lui, puis il se souvint de tout: Noël, Emma, les patins, le lac, ses peurs, son frère...

-Liam !

Sans perdre une seconde, il se débrancha de tous les appareils auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention, sauta comme il put de son lit et sortit de la salle à la recherche de son grand frère dans ce qu'il avait deviné être un hôpital. Il l'appelait avec sa voix trop bien trop faible pour attirer l'attention, il marchait à travers des couloirs qui lui semblaient faire des kilomètres, regardant partout pour trouver une trace de son aîné. Au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui le reconnut et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre avant que son état ne se dégrade une nouvelle fois. Killian se débattait comme il pouvait dans les bras de la jeune fille en essayant de hurler le nom de son frère en espérant qu'il l'entende et qu'il se montre. Mais il ne vit pas Liam et il comprit, il arrêta de se débattre, laissa des larmes de tristesse, de douleur et de rage couler le long de ses joues rougies par la fièvre alors qu'il s'accrochait comme il pouvait au cou de l'infirmière, comme si elle était à ce moment présent la seule personne qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, la seule qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. C'est donc épuisé par la douleur qu'il s'endormit dans ses bras avant qu'ils n'atteignent sa chambre.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou, je suis désolée j'ai fait mourir Liam mais il le fallait bien, j'aime trop le drama pour ne pas en mettre ! Merci pour toutes les reviews/favs/follows...ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir, donc vous pouvez continuer, si certaines personnes hésitent je vous le dis ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous me donniez votre avis, alors jetez vous ! Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Me voici avec le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

 _C'est donc épuisé par la douleur qu'il s'endormit dans ses bras avant qu'ils n'atteignent sa chambre._

De longues heures plus tard, Killian se réveilla à nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Mary-Margareth ne le lâchait plus des yeux, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, lorsqu'elle vit le bleu de ses yeux, elle se sentit soulagée, car à partir de maintenant elle était responsable de cet enfant qu'elle commençait seulement à bien connaître. Killian lui, se souvint de son premier réveil douloureux dans cette même chambre et de ce qui suivit, il pensa donc à son frère qu'il ne reverra plus jamais, qui l'avait quitté tout comme sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, puis il pensa à son père et c'est d'une voix encore faible qu'il demanda :

-Mary-Margareth, il est où mon papa ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur, il n'est toujours pas venu à l'hôpital mais les médecins on appelé chez toi hier après-midi, ne t'en fais pas il va bientôt arriver.

-Hier après-midi ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que je dors dans l'hôpital ?

-Bientôt une journée entière.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre puis après une longue réflexion, Killian déclara la voix tremblante :

-Il ne viendra pas.

-Quoi ?

-Papa, il ne viendra pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, il ne veut plus me voir de toute sa vie.

-Non Killian, ne pense pas des choses comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais te voir ?

-Parce qu'il m'en veut, il n'arrive pas à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait et du coup il ne m'aime plus.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'aime mon grand, il t'aime comme tous les papas aiment leurs petits garçons, qu'est ce que tu as fait de si grave pour qu'il ait à te pardonner ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Liam.

-Killian...ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un accident, tu as faillit mourir toi aussi, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver, personne ne pouvait, les médecins disent d'ailleurs que c'est un miracle que tu ais survécu à ce drame...

-Je ne voulais pas d'un miracle.

Cette dernière phrase arrêta la conversation, Killian sentit à nouveau des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mary-Margareth, elle se sentait impuissante face au désespoir et à la douleur du petit garçon, elle sortit de la chambre, pour le laisser un peu seul et elle appela son mari pour lui donner des nouvelles. Après avoir raccroché, elle croisa le secouriste qui cherchait le père des garçons :

-Dure nuit pour vous aussi monsieur ? Vous avez avancé dans vos recherches sur le père des garçons ?

-Malheureusement, non, il s'est évaporé dans la nature en une après-midi sans laisser aucune trace ou aucun mot. Et justement je voulais vous voir pour vous demander si le petit n'avait pas évoqué l'endroit où il pouvait être.

-Non, il a justement réclamé son père en se réveillant...

-C'est tout de même étrange de ne pas venir voir ses propres enfants à l'hôpital, il ne sait même pas que son aîné est décédé, on ne pouvait pas lui annoncer au téléphone... Il a peut-être pris peur ou eu un contretemps, je ne sais pas... Merci tout de même pour vos informations si vous en avez des nouvelles informez moi.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'en ai une autre, mais je ne sais pas si cela va vous aider... Killian, le petit garçon, il m'a dit qu'il était sûr que son père ne viendrait pas, mais je ne sais pas si on peut en prendre compte, il est sous le choc et il pense que son père lui en veut à cause de la mort de son frère...

-Merci tout de même pour cette information, et je crains que cette fois-ci, cet enfant ait de l'instinct.

Mary-Margareth revint dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes après cette conversation, car elle était partie prendre un café pour essayer de tenir le coup, malgré de longues heures de sommeil perdues. Elle rentra dans la chambre et vit Killian qui, cette fois était resté dans son lit, un médecin était également dans la pièce accompagné de l'infirmière qui avait ramené le petit garçon dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Elle les laissa terminer leurs examens, une fois que ce fut fait, le médecin sortit de la salle et l'infirmière vint la voir, d'un air rassurant elle s 'adressa à elle:

-Ne vous en faites pas, il va s'en sortir, et normalement sans séquelles physiques, ce qui est assez extraordinaire. Il a encore beaucoup de fièvre et il est très fatigué il va donc rester encore un petit moment ici, mais le plus inquiétant pour le moment, c'est son état psychologique, en effet je lui ai posé différentes questions, il n'a pas daigné me répondre alors qu'il m'entendait et me comprenait parfaitement bien, il reste depuis tout à l'heure le regard perdu dans le vide et il n'a aucune réaction face à ce qu'on lui dit. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous et ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je dois vous dire que je pense que votre petit garçon est traumatisé par la perte de son frère...

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais ce n'est pas mon petit garçon, je suis simplement la mère de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais où sont donc ses parents ?

-Je crois que sa mère est décédée l'été dernier, et son père...l'hôpital l'a contacté après l'accident et depuis il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui, nous pensons qu'il a laissé ses deux garçons ici. Je suis donc pour l'instant le plus proche parent, si l'on peut dire, de Killian.

-Pauvre enfant, son état psychologique est peut-être même pire que ce que je pensais, dîtes, j'ai un service à vous demander, est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de lui parler, car il doit avoir plus de confiance en vous, ce qui nous permettra de faire un bilan, ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous guidera pour que vous puissiez vous y prendre de la bonne manière avec lui.

-Mais, il m'a parlé tout à l'heure...

-Oui mais que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de son père...

-Il ne savait pas encore que son père l'avait abandonné et qu'à présent il était seul au monde. Vous savez, peu d'adultes arriveraient à faire face à la perte d'un parent, puis 6 mois plus tard, la perte d'un autre proche dans un accident qui a faillit vous tuer vous même, et dans le même temps, l'abandon du second parent, alors imaginez ce que ça doit être pour un enfant de son âge...

-Bien, je vais essayer de l'aider le mieux possible. J'ai également une dernière question pour vous...

-Oui, je vous écoute...

-Ma fille et ce garçon sont très proches, est ce que ce ne sera pas dangereux pour l'un des deux si elle vient le voir prochainement ?

-Non, je pense que ça leur ferait le plus grand bien à tout les deux, à votre fille pour qu'elle se sente rassurée en voyant son ami lui parler normalement, sans grandes blessures physiques comme des coupures, des bleus ou même tout simplement du sang, et pour le garçon, ça le mettrait bien plus en confiance et ça l'aiderait à penser à autre chose et à avancer face à ces nouvelles pertes. Mais pour le moment, il a besoin de repos, je pense donc que la visite de votre fille ne pourra se faire que demain.

-Très bien, merci pour toutes ces informations et tout ces conseils, bon courage pour cette fin de journée.

-Merci à vous aussi.

L'infirmière quitta donc la chambre, laissant une mère de famille un peu plus rassurée, et un enfant, le regard vide et perdu, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil agité. Mary-Margareth, elle profita de l'endormissement de Killian pour appeler son mari une seconde fois, elle lui raconta cette fois ci toute l'histoire sans oublier aucun détail, David quand à lui, proposa de venir la remplacer au chevet du jeune garçon pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, elle partit donc, sans oublier de vérifier l'état de Killian avant de partir, et elle promit à son mari de revenir le lendemain en amenant Emma voir son meilleur ami. Killian se réveilla après un court sommeil très agité, il fut surpris de voir David assis à côté de lui à la place de sa femme présente quelques heures plus tôt, le père de famille le regardait en silence, mais il paraissait troublé, Killian, lui laissa son regard une nouvelle fois se vider de quelconque expression. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre peu de temps après le réveil du garçon les bras chargés de deux repas, signifiant que l'heure du dîner était arrivée, mais Killian ne bougea pas d'un cil, il ne regarda même pas la nouvelle arrivante et resta allongé dans son lit, immobile, lorsqu'elle posa le plateau sur la table la plus proche de lui. Elle sortit de la salle en donnant des recommandations, qu'il n'entendit pas, à David. Ce dernier commença à manger son entrée qui était une soupe de légumes, mais il ne quittait pas pour autant Killian des yeux. Après avoir fini son bol, il marqua un temps de réflexion avant de prendre la parole:

-Killian, ta soupe va refroidir si tu ne la commence pas maintenant, et ça te réchaufferait un petit peu, en plus elle est délicieuse...

-...

-Mon grand, si tu veux reprendre des forces tu dois manger ce qu'il y a sur ton plateau.

-...

-Killian je sais que tu m'entends...

-...

Le silence du garçon commença à inquiéter David qui se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, il lui mit sa main sur son front pour prendre sa fièvre, il était brûlant, mais les médecins lui avaient bien fait remarquer que c'était normal... Il se décida et fit le tour du lit pour aller chercher le plateau encore plein, il approcha sa chaise, releva le lit de Killian pour qu'il soit en position assise, ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Killian. David prit donc la cuillère dans sa main et il donna à manger comme on le ferait avec un enfant en bas âge, le petit garçon lui se laissa faire et ne protesta pas, il restait immobile depuis son réveil et cette agitation dans sa chambre ne changeait rien. Le repas se finit donc comme il avait commencé, avec David couverts en main donnant à Killian son dessert qui continuait à fixer un point dans sa chambre, sans laisser apparaître aucune émotion dans son regard.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je ne connais rien dans le domaine médical donc tout ce que je raconte est de la pure fiction ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit à mercredi prochain ! ;)**

 **PS: les 1000 vues ont été dépassées pour cette fiction ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Me voici pour le chapitre huit où il n'y a toujours pas énormément d'action mais il met l'histoire en place alors il est quand même important ! Merci pour les ajouts en fav/follow ça fait bien plaisir ! :) Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mary-Margareth était rentrée chez elle, avait embrassé sa fille et était directement montée dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu après cette dernière journée épuisante émotionnellement pour elle. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, regarda l'heure et en une fraction de seconde elle se leva et dévala les escaliers, elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi autant, et sa fille devait avoir faim, car la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Elle retrouva Emma sur le canapé en train de lire un livre, c'était _Peter Pan_ , Killian lui avait prêté ce livre avant les vacances en lui répétant sans cesse que c'était le meilleur livre du monde, elle l'avait commencé un peu avant Noël et elle avait déjà bien avancé dans l'histoire, en effet depuis la matinée elle n'avait presque pas lâché le livre, qui représentait beaucoup pour Killian, et à présent, pour elle. Mary-Margareth s'approcha de sa fille concentrée sur sa lecture, et elle lui demanda si elle voulait passer à table, ce à quoi la petite fille répondit positivement, elle leva la tête de son livre et se leva pour aller mettre la table pendant que sa mère cherchait des restes dans le frigo. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se mirent toutes les deux à table, elles commencèrent à manger silencieusement, ce fut Mary-Margareth, après avoir longuement réfléchit à la tournure de sa phrase, qui brisa le silence en première :

-Emma, ma chérie, si tu veux demain on ira à l'hôpital pour aller rendre visite à Killian, je pense qu'il sera content de te voir, ça te va ?

-Il est plus malade ?

-Si mais il va un peu mieux, il est encore fatigué c'est tout, mais je pense qu'il guérira plus vite si tu vas le voir et que tu lui amène quelque chose.

-Un médicament ?

-Mais non ma grande, je pensais plutôt à un livre ou autre chose qui pourrait l'occuper et lui faire penser à toi quand tu seras partie.

-D'accord, mais il va falloir que je choisisse quoi lui amener, j'ai tellement de choses à lui prêter !

-On verra ça demain, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir cette nuit.

-Maman...

-Oui ?

-Non rien...c'est rien.

-Emma, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que...je me demandais...est-ce que tu es sûre que Killian va guérir ?

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai dit qu'il allait mieux, pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

-Parce que Killian, il m'a dit que quand sa maman est partie, elle était allée à l'hôpital, et moi je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Killian...

-Tu sais ma chérie, quand on va à l'hôpital, c'est pour se soigner, pas parce qu'on va mourir...

-Mais Killian il m'a dit que sa maman était partie là-bas...

-C'est peut-être vrai, tu sais les médecins ne sont pas des magiciens, parfois il n'arrivent pas à sauver certaines personnes.

-C'est triste si ils n'arrivent même pas à sauver les mamans.

-Je sais, mais on y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Maintenant il est l'heure d'aller au lit Emma, brossage de dents et dodo ! Je viendrais te faire un bisou pour te dire bonne nuit.

Emma se réveilla le lendemain tard dans la matinée, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi en pyjama mais qu'elle était restée habillée toute la nuit, elle était trop exténuée la veille et avait oublié de se changer avant d'aller au lit. Après avoir mit des vêtements propres, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer des affaires pour Killian. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, elle avait tellement d'idées, puis après une dizaine de minutes à courir dans les quatre coins de sa chambre pour rassembler tous les objets qu'elles voulait amener à Killian, elle se décida et choisit: son livre préféré à elle cette fois ci, avec une photo d'eux deux à la fête foraine partageant une énorme barbe à papa, elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si des mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis, elle revoyait précisément sa mère prendre la photo alors qu'ils étaient en plein fou rire avec Killian parce que la petite blonde était tombée devant une dizaine de personnes, ce qui les avait bien fait rire, elle avait donc collé la photo sur la première page, pour qu'il pense à elle, elle avait également prit son doudou avec lequel elle dormait toutes les nuits, mais pour que Killian guérisse plus vite, elle voulait bien lui prêter et passer sa première nuit sans sa peluche, il y avait également le pyjama qu'il avait oublié la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez elle, et elle rajouta dans le sac où elle mettait toutes ces affaires, une dernière chose qui lui tenait réellement à cœur, c'était une lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite durant la journée d'hier, en pensant qu'elle lui enverrait mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait devoir la lui remettre en mains propres. Après avoir préparé toutes ces affaires, elle décida de s'habiller toute seule pour faire plaisir à sa maman qui avait l'air fatiguée depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle ouvrit donc son armoire, prit un jean assez clair avec un sweat bordeaux un peu trop grand pour elle mais qui tenait bien chaud pour l'hiver. Une fois prête elle redescendit au salon pour attendre sa maman qui, elle, n'avait pas fini de tout préparer, en effet il avait fallu qu'elle appelle l'hôpital pour savoir si elle avait toujours le droit de rendre visite avec sa fille à Killian, puis elle avait appelé David pour connaître l'état du garçon et savoir si il s'était réveillé, et elle put enfin partir avec Emma. Elle fit enfiler son manteau à sa fille et lui mit son nouveau bonnet et sa nouvelle écharpe qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de Noël de la part de Killian. Emma, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, monta dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture avec un peu d'appréhension, en effet elle n'était pas souvent allée à l'hôpital, et ce nouvel endroit ne semblait pas merveilleux à découvrir, mais elle était tout de même assez impatiente de voir Killian et ce sentiment prit le dessus sur la peur.

-Attends ici Emma, je vais voir si tout va bien et je reviendrais te chercher, d'accord ?

Emma répondit à sa mère d'un hochement de tête et alla s'asseoir sur un siège dans un long couloir étrangement calme, on entendait seulement en bruit de fond le son régulier des machines reliés au patients dans les différentes chambres.

Mary-Margareth, après avoir laissé sa fille entra dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait déjà trop bien, elle posa immédiatement son regard sur le petit garçon allongé dans son lit qui était réveillé mais qui semblait en quelque sorte parti, puis elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son mari qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, elle l'embrassa et lui demanda des nouvelles. Après cette courte discussion avec David durant laquelle il lui avait assuré que les deux enfants pouvaient se voir d'après les médecins et que ça serait bénéfique pour eux deux, il sortit pour aller chercher sa fille, il lui fit un bisou sur le front, et pensa qu'il était sûrement nécessaire de clarifier les choses pour sa fille car toute cette histoire devait être compliquée pour elle et il voulait être sûr qu 'elle avait réellement compris ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre de son ami :

-Emma, chérie, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, on t'a bien raconté avec maman, donc je vais t'emmener dans la pièce où est Killian, mais avant il faut que tu saches qu'il est très fatigué, il ne faudra pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, il se peut même qu'il s'endorme quand tu seras là, il a besoin de beaucoup dormir en ce moment.

-Mais oui, je sais papa, maman me l'a déjà dit ce matin, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le laisserai dormir si il a envie.

-J'en suis sûr ma grande. Mais il faut que je te dises autre chose, il est très triste à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé et il va peut-être te parler de ces derniers jours parce qu'il en a vraiment besoin alors j'aimerais que tu l'écoutes bien et que tu le réconfortes comme tu peux, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais papa, pourquoi je ne l'écouterais pas, je le l'écoute tout le temps, c'est mon copain !

-Je sais Emma, mais là il faudra que tu l'écoutes encore plus que d'habitude, parce que comme tu dis, c'est ton copain, et tu n'es pas obligée de lui répondre si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, tu sais parfois c'est mieux de ne rien dire du tout.

-C'est d'accord, mais est ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant papa, parce qu'il va peut-être bientôt s'endormir et ça serait dommage !

Sur ces paroles, David prit la main d'Emma et l'emmena vers la chambre de Killian, la petite fille, elle, serra un peu plus fort la main de son papa, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, elle avait l'impression que plus elle s'accrochait à son père, moins l'angoisse parvenait à la déstabiliser.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà la fin ! J'ai hésité à mettre la partie où Emma et Killian se voient mais je sais que vous adorez quand je coupe l'histoire comme ça ! ;) Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça ne fait pas de mal et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey me revoici pour le chapitre 9 avec la visite d'Emma , j'espère que ça vous plaira, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Killian ne resta immobile, il pensait que c'était encore des allées et venues des infirmières, Mary-Margareth ou David qui allaient chercher du café pour ne pas s'endormir alors qu'ils le surveillaient, il entendit des pas légers s'approcher timidement, même si cela l'intriguait, il ne bougea toujours pas, plus rien ne comptait à présent, il avait tout perdu ce fameux lendemain de Noël. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à un long silence, mais la voix qui brisa le silence en prononçant son nom bouleversa Killian, et pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, il bougea pour se mettre assis sur son lit et regarda la personne qui venait de parler, il se perdit un court instant dans les magnifiques yeux verts qui lui faisaient face et prononça dans un murmure :

-Emma, tu es venue.

-Oui je suis là Killian, je voulais voir comment tu allais.

Mary-Margareth et David, en voyant que les enfants avaient l'air de bien vivre ces retrouvailles, s'éclipsèrent de la chambre discrètement pour laisser les deux amis continuer leur discussion. Pour Killian et Emma la situation était étrange, ils se parlaient en choisissant leurs mots, comme si ils avaient peur de blesser l'autre, c'était comme si ils faisaient connaissance à nouveau. Killian qui avait retrouvé un timide sourire et des couleurs en quelques secondes reprit la parole après le départ des parents de son amie :

-Tu veux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi dans le lit ?

-T'es sûr que je vais pas te faire mal ?

-Non t'inquiètes pas, il est énorme, il est même plus gros que le tien, et quand je viens chez toi on dort ensemble et on a déjà plein de la place !

-Bon, bah si tu veux bien alors, j'arrive !

Emma essaya de grimper sur le lit qui était très haut par rapport à elle, Killian tendit sa main et l'aida à monter avec le peu de force qu'il avait, une fois en haut, Emma enleva son sac de son dos et l'ouvrit, elle prit alors la parole pour répondre aux questions silencieuses de Killian, dont la curiosité avait été éveillée :

-Tu vas voir, ce matin j'ai pensé à toi et du coup j'ai pris des affaires pour toi ! Alors en premier, tiens ! C'est ton pyjama que t'as oublié la dernière fois que t'es venu dormir, tu te souviens c'était le jour où tu avais eu peur du petit chien qui t'avait couru après en aboyant, et après t'avais trébuché sur le trottoir et t'étais tombé et ton jean c'était un peu déchiré, c'était trop drôle !

-Merci ! Ouais je me souviens, mais il était pas si petit que ça, et il avait l'air méchant quand même le chien ! Et après quand on est rentrés, ta maman en voyant mon jean troué pensait que je m'étais fait mal, elle avait prit la grosse boite de secours et elle avait tout sorti, elle m'avait mis plein de produits sur mon genou alors que j'avais même pas mal ! Ça aussi c'était trop drôle !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, elle avait couru partout dans la maison pour trouver la boîte et elle s'était cogné le petit doigt de pied dans le coin de la table, du coup après elle sautillait partout dans la maison en disant des choses qu'on arrivait pas à comprendre ! Et après le soir avant de dormir dans la chambre je l'avais imité, et papa nous avait entendu rire, il était monté pour nous dire de nous calmer un petit peu, tu te souviens ? C'était vraiment une trop bonne journée !

En repensant à ces souvenirs, qui n'étaient pourtant pas très vieux, Killian se sentit nostalgique et se rendit compte à quel point sa vie avait changé en moins d'une journée. Emma qui avait remarqué que son ami pensait à des choses qui le rendait triste, lui tendit son livre préféré qu'elle lui avait apporté :

-Tiens j'ai pris ça aussi, vu que toi tu m'as prêté _Peter Pan_ et que tu m'as dit que c'était le meilleur livre du monde, je te prête le vrai meilleur livre du monde ! C'est _Le Petit Prince_ , tu connais ?

En apprenant le titre du livre, Killian baissa la tête, il essayait de ravaler ses larmes, il ne voulait pas craquer devant Emma, il avait eu une discussion normale avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle n'était pas comme les autres personnes qui lui demandaient sans arrêt comment est-ce qu'il allait, et il ne voulait pas que ça change, il était bien avec elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Emma, en voyant la réaction de Killian commença à s'inquiéter, elle s'empressa de demander à son ami :

-Killian, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Le livre ne te plaît pas c'est ça ? Si tu veux je le ramènes chez moi et j'en prends un autre, je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il te plairait...

-Non Emma, c'est très bien il me plaît vraiment, merci beaucoup. C'est juste que...

-Juste que quoi ?

-Ma maman me lisait souvent _Le Petit Prince_ avant de m'endormir, je me souviens elle s'arrêtait à chaque nouvelle planète mais je voulais qu'elle continue, j'adorais tellement cette histoire, mais elle disait toujours :

« Pas ce soir mon Petit Prince, tu es bien trop fatigué pour continuer ton voyage, tu iras sur une autre planète demain. Je t'aime très fort, bonne nuit mon Petit Prince. »

Et je lui répondait à chaque fois:

«Bonne nuit ma Rose, je t'aime aussi. »

Killian ne put rien dire de plus, les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, il était secoué de sanglots, mais ça lui faisait du bien de pleurer, d'extérioriser son mal-être, sa tristesse qu'il avait enfoui profondément en lui. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se souvint des mots de son père juste avant qu'elle entre dans la chambre de Killian: « _Tu n'es pas obligée de lui répondre si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, tu sais parfois c'est mieux de ne rien dire du tout._ » alors, en suivant les conseils de son papa elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de Killian et l'attira contre lui, sa tête contre la sienne, ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, un fois qu'il fut calmé, Killian reprit la parole, il en avait besoin, il fallait que ça sorte :

-J'étais bien tu sais avant, dans mon ancienne maison avec ma maman, mon papa et mon frère, on était heureux, mais le jour où maman est partie, tout a changé, même mon papa, il n'était plus pareil. Aujourd'hui mon frère et mon papa sont partis eux aussi, ils m'ont laissé tout seul ici.

-Comment ça ils sont partis eux aussi ?

En effet, David et Mary-Margareth avaient préféré ne rien dire au sujet de la mort du frère de Killian et de l'abandon de son propre père, ils avaient voulu la protéger, ils pensaient que si elle l'apprenait de la bouche du garçon lui même, elle serait moins traumatisée par cette annonce, car ils ne savaient pas réellement comment s'y prendre, ils avaient eu peur de la brusquer avec leurs mots d'adultes, mais malheureusement ils s'étaient trompés, Emma se sentie désemparée face à son ami, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle perdait peu à peu ses moyens. Killian, lui était étonné par la question, il pensait qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la voyant perdue, il lui donna avec difficulté les explications de ses propos :

-Tu ne sais pas ? Liam, il était avec moi sur le lac, c'est lui qui est tombé en premier, moi j'ai sauté pour essayer de le sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussi...il est mort Emma.

Killian n'avait jamais employé le mot « mort » pour parler de sa maman, elle était partie pour lui, c'était tout. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il avait tout perdu pour toujours et ça avait brusquement mis un terme à son enfance. Ce mot cependant fit froid dans le dos à Emma, c'était un mot qui lui faisait peur, comme à tous les enfants de son âge, il était à la fois brutal et effrayant, mais Killian l'avait utilisé, et elle s'était réellement rendue compte de la gravité de la situation à ce moment, elle osa quand même demander :

-Et ton papa, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Il est parti, il ne veut plus de moi, il ne reviendra jamais. Il m'a abandonné.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est de ma faute tout ça, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver mon frère, il ne m'aime plus.

-C'est pas possible Killian, un papa il aime son enfant de tout son cœur pour toujours.

-Le tien oui, mais pas le mien.

Avoir parlé à Emma avait fait du bien à Killian mais ça avait été éprouvant pour les deux enfants, ils s'allongèrent alors tous les deux dans le lit, Emma sortit la peluche qu'elle avait pris avec elle, elle la prêta à Killian, il la serra fort contre son cœur, et ils s'endormirent ensemble, tout en étant contre l'autre, ils étaient épuisés par cette situation qui les dépassait totalement.

* * *

 **Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Je ne sais pas si vais continuer sur le rythme de un chapitre par semaine parce que je commence à perdre mon avance et il n'y a plus de reviews depuis plusieurs chapitres du coup je ne sais pas si ça vous plait ou pas et donc je manque un peu de motivation en ce moment, donc je verrais si je poste mercredi prochain mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre pendant des mois ! Tchuss ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, je voulais donc poster mercredi dernier mais je ne pouvait vraiment pas, désolée. Voici donc un chapitre très court mais bon je poste quand même c'est déjà pas mal ;) Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 ** _Figaro_ : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, je cherchais une fiction où justement Killian et Emma sont enfants mais je n'en ai pas trouvé en français alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas l'écrire ? J'avais peur que ça dérange au départ mais ça a l'air de plaire du coup je continue ! ;)** **  
**

 ** _Guest_ : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire, merci beaucoup ! :)**

 ** _Lulu_ : Merci pour ta review, mais pour CS il y en aura moins dans les prochains chapitres, désolée mais quand j'aime un personnage je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer son histoire de manière tragique, alors là avec CS c'est mal parti vu à quel point je les adore tous les deux... ;)**

 ** _Ninacolin_ : Je suis fière que ta première review soit postée sur mon histoire ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, dans ma tête ils vont grandir dans l'histoire mais je ne sais pas quand et jusqu'à quel âge mais c'est prévu (normalement, on est jamais sûr de rien avec mon imagination) ce sera donc possible que le temps passe un peu plus vite et qu'on retrouve Killian et Emma un peu plus vieux, mais ils ne vont pas avoir 27 ans d'un seul coup, je pense que je vais prendre le temps de les faire passer dans les phases importantes de l'enfance/l'adolescence, voilà j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question ! En espérant que ce n'était pas ta première et dernière review ! ;)**

* * *

Mary-Margareth entra dans la chambre pour que Emma rentre à la maison avec son père, lorsqu'elle vit les deux enfants dormir paisiblement l'un contre l'autre elle sourit et se rappela de la première fois où Killian était venu à la maison, elle les avait trouvés dans la même situation lorsqu'elle était allée les réveiller. Elle s'approcha donc sans bruit près du lit, prit sa fille dans ses bras en essayant de ne réveiller aucun des deux enfants mais Emma se réveilla dans les bras de sa mère juste après que celle-ci l'ait soulevée, elle râla un petit peu avec sa voix encore endormie :

-Maman...

-Chut, tu vas réveiller Killian, il est tard chérie tu vas rentrer à la maison avec papa, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose, tu peux me poser s'il te plaît ?

-Ne fais pas de bruit surtout, il ne faut pas le réveiller.

Emma, une fois au sol se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle venait de quitter, elle ramassa son sac qui était tombé au sol et l'ouvrit doucement pour éviter de faire trop de bruit avec la fermeture, elle sortit un petit bout de papier, puis elle s'approcha de Killian toujours endormi, elle lui glissa le papier dans sa main entrouverte, puis elle revint vers sa mère et lui demanda en chuchotant :

-Maman est-ce que tu peux me porter pour que je fasse un bisou à Killian, le lit est trop haut pour moi.

Mary-Margareth acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle prit Emma dans ses bras et l'amena au dessus du lit. Emma elle s'approcha comme elle le pouvait près de l'oreille de Killian, elle lui souffla dans un murmure :

-Je t'ai écrit une lettre, j'espère qu 'elle te plaira. Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviendrais bientôt, je te le promets, fais de beaux rêves Killian.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'accrocha au cou de sa mère qui l'emmenait vers la sortie. Jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit fermée derrière elle, Emma ne lâcha pas Killian des yeux.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se releva un petit peu et, même si il était pratiquement sûr qu'Emma était partie depuis longtemps, il soupira, déçu par l'absence de son amie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste auprès de lui pour toujours, il se sentait tellement mieux quand ils jouaient tous les deux, se parlaient ou simplement se regardaient, il n'avait jamais eu une complicité aussi forte avec quelqu'un en-dehors de sa famille. Sa famille, il ne savait déjà plus ce que voulait réellement dire ce mot ce mot, quelques semaines plus tôt il était synonyme de bonheur, amour ou complicité mais à présent il n'avait plus aucune importance, il le faisait seulement souffrir. Il préférerait oublier, tout oublier, sauf Emma, il ne voulait pas l'effacer de sa vie, jamais.

En se redressant un peu plus dans son lit, il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant dans sa main, il regarda et découvrit un morceau de papier plié de manière à ce qu'il soit minuscule. Intrigué, il commença à l'ouvrir et au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce que le papier contenait, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il reconnaissait l'écriture d'Emma, il était sûr que c'était elle et rien qu'une simple pensée pour son amie le rendait heureux, même en ces jours douloureux. Il hésita à la lire, peut-être qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus être son amie car il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son frère et qu'elle le prenait donc pour un lâche, un incapable. Plus il pensait, moins il ne voulait lire cette lettre, il avait peur que la seule chose qui lui reste s'écroule à son tour. Mais la curiosité prit le dessus sur la peur et il commença sa lecture :

« Killian, j'espère que tu sortiras de l'hôpital bientôt, au moins avant la rentrée sinon je vais m'ennuyer sans toi à l'école parce que je n'aurais plus personne pour parler et rigoler en classe, ça ne sera plus drôle !

J'ai oublié de te le dire quand t'es venu à la maison à Noël mais maman attend un bébé, t'imagines je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ça va être génial, mais maman dit que le bébé n'arrivera pas tout de suite il va falloir attendre plusieurs mois, c'est trop long, je veux déjà le voir alors que j'attends seulement depuis quelques jours !

Est-ce que tu te souviens la première fois que t'as dormi à la maison lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais bien partager ma maman avec toi, pour que tu reviennes bientôt je te la prête pour que tu guérisses parce que tu sais les câlins de maman ils soignent tous les bobos même ceux qui ne se voient pas.

Surtout ne m'oublies pas pendant que tu restes à l'hôpital même si je ne suis pas là, en tous cas moi je penserais beaucoup à toi.

Je t'aime, Emma. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Killian, il plia minutieusement la lettre et la rangea précieusement dans ses affaires, c'était une des plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais écrite et il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre.

* * *

 **Et oui, c'est déjà fini... Mon intro est presque plus longue que mon histoire... Vu la taille de ce chapitre je posterais mercredi prochain, mais après comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, je pense que je serais irrégulière à partir de la semaine prochaine dans la publication des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ce ne sera pas pour rien, je lis ce que vous écrivez et j'en prends réellement compte, donc si ça vous tente faites le, rien n'est interdit ! Sur ce je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens pour le chapitre 11 ! Merci à Guest pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! :) Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier mais ne vous attendez pas à un énorme pavé, les chapitres 10 et 11 étaient censés n'en faire qu'un seul au départ, c'est pour ça que le nombre de mots est plus petit ces derniers temps. Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

* * *

Les semaines après l'accident passèrent, Emma avait reprit l'école tandis que Killian restait à l'hôpital, il attendait impatiemment la fin de la journée parce qu'Emma allait tous les soirs lui rendre visite et ils parlaient et rigolaient ensemble, tous les deux assis sur le lit de Killian, parfois Emma apportait des jeux ou des livres pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas quand elle n'était pas là. Pendant ce temps la police continuait les recherches concernant le père de Killian mais il ne le trouvaient toujours pas et au fil du temps l'affaire commençait à être abandonnée et remplacée par de nouveaux dossiers plus récents. Mary-Margareth et David rendait parfois visite à Killian mais ils se rendaient surtout aux services sociaux pour savoir où Killian allait aller après sa sortie à l'hôpital car si son père ne revenait pas, il n'avait plus aucune famille. Quelques jours avant la sortie de Killian, il fut décidé qu'il irait en foyer le temps qu'une autre solution soit trouvée car pour le moment le père de Killian était toujours vivant donc Killian n'était techniquement pas orphelin mais personne n'était en charge du garçon. Mary-Margareth décida qu'il fallait en parler à Emma et surtout à Killian, un soir alors que les enfants parlaient de ce que Emma avait fait à l'école le jour même, elle entra dans la chambre d'hôpital en s'adressant aux enfants après avoir prit une grande inspiration :

-Emma, Killian il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important...voilà, Killian on n'a toujours pas retrouvé ton papa et tu vas bientôt sortir de l'hôpital, il faudra donc que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de toi, on a cherché différentes solutions avec David et il a été décidé que tu serais placé en foyer pour un certain temps.

-Mais maman, pourquoi Killian il ne vient pas à la maison avec nous, il y a de la place à la maison.

-Je sais ma chérie mais on ne peut pas, c'est très compliqué toute cette histoire tu sais. Et de toute manière il ne va pas rester là-bas très longtemps, c'est le temps que l'on trouve une solution, ce sera comme si il partait en colonie de vacances sauf qu'il continuera d'aller à l'école. C'est d'accord Killian ?

-Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix mais, j'irais toujours dans la même école avec Emma ?

-Non, c'est ça le problème, on a essayé avec David que tu sois le plus près possible mais personne ne veut rien entendre, le foyer se trouve à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je vais faire comment moi si je suis tout seul là-bas ?

-Tu ne seras pas tout seul, il y aura d'autres enfants comme toi et des adultes qui seront là pour t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas on s'occupera bien de toi au foyer.

Mary-Margareth regarda sa montre et fit signe à Emma qu'il fallait partir, la jeune fille souhaita une bonne nuit à Killian et lui promit qu'elle trouvera une autre solution. Pendant la soirée l'annonce de Mary-Margareth était au centre des discussions. Alors que Emma était dans sa chambre sur le point de s'endormir sa mère entra dans la chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et avant qu'elle ne parte Emma osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre d'hôpital :

-Mais maman, comment on fera pour se voir avec Killian si il est loin ?

-Ça va être compliqué je le sais ma grande, papa et moi nous l'avons dit que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si Killian était dans un foyer plus proche mais les gens qui ont décidé ne nous ont pas écoutés, ils ont préféré envoyer Killian loin à cause de problèmes d'argent.

-Ils sont bêtes.

-Emma ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu dois respecter les gens peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait ou non.

-Mais là c'est vrai, Killian il va être tout seul là bas alors qu'il sortira juste de l'hôpital, comment ils vont faire si il se réveille la nuit et qu'il pleure parce qu'il a fait des cauchemars ou parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ils ne le connaissent même pas comme moi je le connais, moi j'arrive à savoir quand il est triste même quand il sourit, je suis la seule qui arrive à le réconforter lorsqu'il pleure et à le faire rire même lorsqu'il est malheureux.

-Je le sais Emma mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons.

-Pourquoi ce sont eux qui décident et pas Killian, c'est lui qui va être loin et tout seul pendant des mois, c'est lui qui est passé à travers la glace et c'est lui aussi qui a perdu toute sa famille, eux ils n'ont rien vécu de tout ça, et ils décident encore !

Sur ces derniers mots, Emma s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant, elle s'accrocha à elle et mit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son parfum, il l'aidait à chaque fois à se calmer, entre deux sanglots, elle murmura :

-Ce n'est pas juste...Killian il ne mérite pas ça...il n'a rien fait de mal et il est puni quand même...

-Je sais ma grande, la vie est très injuste, plus pour certaines personnes que pour d'autres et c'est terrible mais personne ne peut rien faire ni Killian, ni toi, ni personne. On va trouver une solution je te le promets et Killian sera heureux et ça ne sera pas parce qu'il a eu de la chance mais parce qu'il le mérite. Passe une bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime très très fort, n'en doute jamais.

-Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime très très fort moi aussi, fais de beaux rêves.

Mary-Margareth sortit de la chambre de sa fille après avoir éteint la lumière et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma s'était endormie soulagée.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou ! Killian et Emma vont devoir se séparer ! (musique dramatique se met en route) Mais bon vous êtes habitués à ce que je fasse souffrir mes deux petits bouts :) Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, avant 2017 c'est sûr ne vous en faites pas, sinon je m'impose plus trop de délais donc on verra bien ! (C'est moi l'Auteur , j'ai la dose de pouvoir !) Bref, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ! Bref, je me tais et je vous dis comme convenu: "Bonne lecture !" :)**

* * *

Le jour du départ de Killian approchait de plus en plus pour le plus grand malheur des enfants, Killian ne dormait presque plus des nuits depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir partir tandis que Emma pleurait souvent pour une moindre chose, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. David et Mary-Margareth remarquèrent le changement de comportement des deux enfants dû à l'angoisse mais ils étaient impuissants face à la situation, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était d'essayer de les rassurer en leur disant et promettant les choses qu'ils voulaient entendre même si ce n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir toutes leurs promesses. La veille de son départ, Killian l'avait passé chez Emma pour qu'il puisse préparer toutes ses affaires et profiter de son amie jusqu'au dernier moment.

Accompagné seulement de Mary-Margareth il était retourné pour la première fois chez lui depuis le drame pour qu'il puisse récupérer des vêtements, même si Mary-Margareth lui en avait déjà acheté des neufs sous les conseils de Emma, et des objets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte d'entrée il sentit son cœur se serrer, il entra en premier, alors que la mère de famille préférait rester un petit peu en retrait, elle pensait qu'il valait mieux le laisser un petit peu seul. Même si il n'avait vécu seulement quelques mois dans cette immense maison des centaines de souvenirs refaisaient surface, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il était partit mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, en effet personne n'avait touché à quoi que ce soit et personne n'était entré depuis mis à part quelques policiers, mais cette maison lui semblait totalement différente, enfin il trouva ce qui avait changé, ce qu'il manquait et c'était la vie, elle n'était plus habitée seulement depuis un mois mais l'absence de vie se ressentait déjà. Il s'avança doucement, comme si il avait peur que quelque chose sorte de derrière un meuble et lui saute à la gorge, mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit, tout était resté intact, il se dirigea vers le salon, le sapin de Noël était toujours debout, sec et avec des épines en moins, mais il était là. Killian parcourait la pièce en la redécouvrant entièrement, il prit les photos présentes sur la cheminée et les mit dans le sac qu'il avait apporté. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire qui débordait de vêtements, il regarda Mary-Margareth et lui demanda de l'aide pour choisir les habits qu'il prendrait, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit et prirent le nécessaire pour l'hiver et le début du printemps, ne sachant pas combien de temps il allait devoir rester en foyer Mary-Margareth lui promit qu'elle lui en amènera d'autres si il était toujours là-bas durant l'été. Une fois que ce fut fait Killian dû choisir des livres à amener, une fois qu'il prit tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre il redescendit immédiatement les escaliers mais la mère famille l'interpella alors qu'il était presque en bas :

-Killian ! Il reste encore trois pièces en haut, viens voir si tu veux prendre des choses, on fait l'étage d'abord et on finira par le bas d'accord ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas aller dans les autres pièces du haut...

-Je peux comprendre Killian que tu ais du mal à revenir ici, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes de ne pas y être allé et de n'avoir pas pris ce que tu voulais dans la maison, on ne pourra pas y retourner avant que tu partes tu sais...

-Les trois autres pièce ce sont le bureau, la chambre de papa et celle de Liam, je veux pas y aller, je ne peux pas.

-Comme tu voudras mon grand, on descends.

La recherche continua donc, Killian voulait prendre tout ce qu'il trouvait, chaque objet lui rappelait des bons souvenirs, il voulait tous les garder, Mary-Margareth s'en rendit vite compte et préféra le prévenir :

-Killian, écoutes, tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout prendre tu sais là-bas tu n'aura pas assez de place pour tout ranger, il va falloir que tu laisses des choses ici.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à choisir, je ne veux pas laisser des choses ici et ne plus jamais les revoir...

-Qui a dit que tu n'allais plus jamais revoir cet endroit ?

-Personne, mais la maison elle va être vendue, non ?

-Non, elle ne peut pas, elle appartient toujours à ton papa et quand tu seras un adulte, la maison sera à toi et tu en feras ce que tu voudras. Et si tu veux être sûr que des choses que tu ne pourras pas prendre en foyer restent en sécurité, je veux bien prendre quelques objets à la maison.

-Je veux bien juste que tu prennes un objet pour être sûr que personne ne va l'abîmer...

-C'est quoi ?

-L'album photo que Liam a eu à Noël, je l'ai cherché mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je croyais qu'il l'avait laissé au salon mais il n'y est pas, il est peut-être dans sa chambre ou dans le bureau de papa... Je ne veux pas y retourner, plus maintenant alors qu'ils ne sont plus là.

-Je vais aller voir ne t'en fais pas, en attendant fais le tri des choses que tu ne pourras pas prendre au foyer, il ressemble à quoi cet album ?

-Il est bleu je crois mais si tu l'ouvres tu sauras si c'est le bon ou pas.

-Comment ?

-C'est le seul endroit où il y a des photos de maman.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre t'es sûr ?

-Oui, papa les avait toutes enlevées cet été, même celles où on était dessus avec elle, mais il les a toutes remises dans l'album pour Liam.

Mary-Margareth monta les escaliers à la recherche de ce fameux album, Killian, lui pendant ce temps dû choisir difficilement le peu de choses qu'il pourra emmener au foyer. Une fois l'album retrouvé et les affaires triées, ils sortirent de la maison les bras chargés, d'un sac presque plus grand que lui pour Killian et d'une maquette de bateau pour Mary-Margareth, c'était celle que Liam avait offert à Noël à Killian, au départ il n'avait pas osé la prendre de peur qu'elle ne prenne trop de place chez Emma, mais la mère de famille, voyant à quel point c'était difficile pour le garçon de s'en séparer lui proposa elle-même de la prendre.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, les enfants partirent dans la chambre de Emma pour profiter de leurs derniers moments ensembles pendant que David faisait la valise du petit garçon pour le lendemain. Le repas du soir se prit dans le calme, les enfants étaient stressés à propos de la journée du lendemain ce qui les rendaient silencieux. L'heure du coucher arriva et comme toutes les nuits passées chez Emma ils dormirent ensembles dans le même lit, chacun avec la tête d'un côté différent du lit, mais ce soir était leur dernier soir, Emma rejoignit Killian, se mit à côté de lui dans le lit et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, comme ils l'avaient fait des mois plus tôt quand Killian avait passé la nuit chez elle pour la première fois. Ils mirent tous les deux du temps pour s'endormir, angoissés par l'inconnu mais le fait de sentir l'autre à ses côtés les apaisèrent assez pour leur permettre de s'endormir dans la nuit qui était tombée depuis un long moment déjà.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ils vont bientôt se séparer... c'est si triste, mais bon comme on dit c'est pour mieux se retrouver non ? (Après on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se passer dans ma tête pour les prochains chapitres) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews :) Sur ce je vous dis (peut-être) à bientôt ! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Je suis de retour après quelques semaines d'absence... Donc voici le chapitre 1 3 d'une longueur moyenne on va dire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le fameux jour tant redouté par les deux enfants arriva, sous le froid glacial de cette matinée de janvier, les services sociaux étaient arrivés en voiture avec un peu de retard à cause du verglas. Tout le monde était réuni dehors, certaines personnes pour dire au revoir à Killian, d'autres pour l'emmener dans son foyer. Mary-Margareth et David embrassèrent Killian et donnèrent leurs dernières recommandations au garçon. Puis Emma s'approcha de son meilleur ami, lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis elle l'enlaça le plus fort possible, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point il allait lui manquer, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle avait pourtant réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, seulement quelques sanglots. Puis la dame des services sociaux les interrompis :

-Allez les enfants, il on doit y aller on est déjà en retard et il y a du verglas sur la route on mettra donc un peu plus de temps que prévu pour aller au centre. Petit, tu montes dans la voiture ?

Les deux amis eux seraient bien restés des heures enlacés l'un à l'autre pour que Killian ne parte pas mais il le fallait alors Emma desserra son étreinte et ils se séparèrent, elle commença à faire demi-tour mais Killian lui attrapa le bras et la retint, elle se retourna et il lui glissa dans l'oreille :

-Il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.

Emma acquiesça et Killian put lire sur ses lèvres :

-Bien.

Il se retourna grimpa dans la voiture qui démarra dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux enfants ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de trajet Killian arriva au centre situé à l'écart de la ville et entouré d'un immense parc, c'était une grande bâtisse grise de trois étages. Au moment où il vit à quoi ressemblait le nouvel endroit où il allait vivre durant quelques mois, il sut qu'il ne se plairait pas, Emma et sa famille lui manquaient déjà, il voulait remonter dans la voiture faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit de toute sa vie, mais c'était impossible il allait devoir s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement. Il suivit la dame qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait madame Silver et qu'elle s'occupait des nouveaux comme lui. Il entra dans l'immense bâtisse, monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et traversa de long couloirs, puis son accompagnatrice s'arrêta devant une porte, elle toqua et ouvrit en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il se retrouva alors dans ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle chambre pour les prochain mois, dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un petit lit qui paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'année, à côté se tenait une armoire sur laquelle étaient accrochés des posters d'équipes de football américain que Killian ne connaissait pas, un petit bureau en bois qui paraissait très usé était au bout du lit, dans le coin opposé se trouvait les mêmes meubles mais l'endroit n'était pas personnalisé comme ça pouvait être le cas de l'autre côté de la pièce. Madame Silver lui indiqua que c'était sa chambre et qu'il allait la partager avec un garçon qui avait le même âge que lui, elle lui expliqua rapidement comment la vie se déroulait au foyer puis le laissa seul pour qu'il puisse s'installer et ranger ses affaires avant de prendre le déjeuner avec le reste des enfants.

William Smee, c'était le nom du garçon avec qui il partageait sa chambre, il avait l'air gentil et réservé, il était bien moins grand que Killian mais beaucoup plus rond, son bonnet rouge ne le quittait jamais, même la nuit. Les deux garçons s'entendaient assez bien, au grand soulagement de Killian qui avait peur de devoir vivre dans la même pièce qu'un garçon qui allait le détester. La vie au foyer n'était pas facile pour le petit garçon, il ne parlait à personne mis à part son compagnon de chambre, il ne se sentait pas à sa place et il voulait retourner dans son école avec Emma, retrouver toute sa famille au grand complet, tout recommencer et être heureux, mais il fallait croire que le bonheur ne voulait pas de lui. Un soir alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre après avoir mangé, il retrouva toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre et dans son coin une autre personne avait dû s'installer car il ne reconnaissait pas les vêtements posés sur son ancien lit, et à sa grande surprise, les affaires de William avaient disparu. Alors qu'il essayait de ranger le bazar mis dans sa chambre, un garçon beaucoup plus âgé que lui donc plus grand, maigre, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux noirs fit son entrée dans la pièce, il posa son regard sur Killian qui était agenouillé pour ramasser son écharpe offerte par Emma, le grand se mit alors à sourire sadiquement ce qui fit froid dans le dos à Killian, il s'adressa alors au petit garçon de manière méprisante :

-Alors c'est avec toi que je vais devoir partager ma chambre ? Tu as dû le remarquer mais j'ai échangé nos place parce que je préférais le coin que tu avais.

Killian énervé par l'attitude de son nouveau colocataire se surprit lui même en défiant le nouvel arrivant, il ne lui dit rien mais lui lança un regard plein de haine qui voulut tout dire, ce que le grand brun remarqua, il se rapprocha de Killian qui s'était mis debout, une fois qu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètre du petit garçon, il reprit la parole d'un air menaçant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as quelque chose à dire ? Tu te crois malin en voulant me défier, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi après ce que l'on dit sur toi.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-Oh... tu ne sais donc pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'apprendre _le Nouveau_ mais tout le monde connaît toute ta vie dans les moindres détails grâce à ton ancien camarade de chambre un peu bavard, tout le monde sait que ton frère est mort à cause de toi et que ton père est parti parce que tu es la honte de ta famille. Et d'ailleurs, la mort de ta mère on peut se demander si c'était réellement un accident ou si elle ne supportait pas d'avoir un boulet en tant que fils, tu tues toutes les personnes autour de toi. Tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris l _e Nouveau_?

Killian le regardait toujours, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se demandait si ce qu'il disait était vrai, en partie oui, mais il avait en face de lui la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. La haine qu'il ressentait pour le garçon en face de lui fit naître quelque chose qui était nouveau chez lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et il se sentait changé, il ravala alors ses larmes et tint tête au garçon en prenant un ton qu'il voulait assuré :

-Et toi non plus personne n'est là pour toi, sinon tu ne serais pas là, sauf que moi je vais bientôt partir d'ici, des gens qui m'aiment vont venir me chercher. Alors que toi, qui pourrait t'aimer ?

-Alors comme ça _le Nouveau_ se sent pousser des ailes ? Ne rêve pas trop, même si quelqu'un viens te chercher, il finira par mourir ou t'abandonner, tu blesses ou déçois tout le monde. Moi je vais m'en sortir sans avoir besoin de personne, j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que ce tu penses ici, tu vas subir les conséquences de ta petite rébellion d'enfant perdu.

Sur ses dernières paroles il donna un grand coup de poing à Killian qui tomba sous la violence du coup, le petit garçon le nez et la bouche en sang lança un regard noir vers son agresseur, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Le grand, fier de lui cracha sur Killian et lui dit le sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce :

-On m'appelle Rumplestiltskin, surtout souviens toi bien bien de moi, parce que ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'ai peut-être été un peu violente avec Killian, mais bon c'est Rumple, il fallait s'y attendre... Merci pour toutes les reviews, je les lis vraiment avec plaisir et j'en prends compte et tout est toujours bon à prendre ! :) Merci aussi à la page Captain Swan Forever qui m'a fait une pub immense et qui a permis à certains lecteurs de découvrir mon histoire ! ;) Je vous dis donc à bientôt, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir mais je pense que l'attente sera moins longue, après on est jamais sûrs de rien... ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Ça faisait un bout de temps, je suis désolée mais ce mois de juillet a été réellement chargé pour moi et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire ni de publier donc je le fais seulement maintenant... Mais bon pour me rattraper, voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 *** PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours mon histoire ! :)**

 ****PS: Je n'y connais rien dans tout le système des foyers, familles d'accueil... Donc tout ceci n'est que de la fiction (et c'est un peu dramatisé...mais juste un tout petit peu !) En conclusion, ne me jugez pas sur ça parce tout sort de ma tête...**

* * *

Chaque jour passé au foyer était synonyme d'une autre humiliation pour Killian, Rumplestiltskin, comme il aimait se faire appeler, avait exécuté sa menace, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Au départ ce n'était pas grand chose comme quelques bousculades dans les couloirs, des croches-pieds dans le réfectoire mais rien de bien méchant et le garçon le supportait.

Il grandissait de jour en jour et cette vie au foyer laissait apparaître une nouvelle partie de lui, un garçon qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, peu importe à qui il avait à faire, un garçon bien plus mature que les autres de son âge. Sa rage intérieure sortait, lui qui auparavant était un garçon sage, bien éduqué et timide était devenu un révolté, il en voulait à présent à la vie et à son injustice.

Au fil du temps les bousculades et les croches pieds s'étaient transformés en coups de poing et coups de pieds, il devait vivre ça tous les jours. Et personne ne disait rien, c'était comme si malgré son visage tuméfié, son nez dégoulinant de sang et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte, aucun adulte ne voyait ce qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps.

« La vie est injuste Killian, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter cette phrase, et il finit par accepter le fait qu'il ne pourra jamais être heureux.

 _ **19 avril**_

Aujourd'hui Killian fêtait ses 11 ans, il n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit dernière, il ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive, il le redoutait à vrai dire depuis le décès de sa mère, mais tout aurait été bien plus simple si son frère, son père ou même Emma étaient là, avec lui.

Emma, il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle ni de sa famille depuis plusieurs mois, se demandant pourquoi ce changement était si soudain, pourtant ils s'écrivaient une fois par semaine même voire plus durant les premières semaines de séparation mais brusquement, du jour au lendemain, elle ne répondit plus à ses lettres, mais il continuait de lui écrire comme si rien ne se passait, pour son bien à lui, il voulait garder contact avec la seule lumière encore présente dans sa vie. Mais cet arrêt brusque effrayait Killian, parfois il se disait qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Emma ou à sa famille et elle ne pouvait plus ou ne voulait plus lui parler.

 _« Tu t_ _ues toutes les personnes autour de toi. »_

Cette phrase que lui avait dite Rumplestitskin lui revenait sans cesse dès qu'il pensait à elle, il avait raison sur ce point, et ça le tuait, il n'y pouvait rien mais c'était la simple vérité.

La journée de son anniversaire se déroulait tristement, c'était à vrai dire comme une journée normale au foyer, horriblement long et ennuyant.

Il se disait qu'un an auparavant il était le plus heureux des petits garçons, d'ailleurs pour fêter ses dix ans ses parents et son frère l'avaient emmené sur un immense voilier -plus petit que le Jolly Roger de ses rêves bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir un bateau plus beau que celui-ci mais cette journée avait été pour lui magique et sûrement une des plus belles de sa vie, ils avaient passés la journée tous les quatre, simplement ensembles mais c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, l'heure du dîner durant lequel il mangeait le peu qu'il avait dans son assiette, car en plus de le frapper, les autres lui prenait aussi sa nourriture et il devait se laisser faire ou tout ce qui était à lui dans sa chambre serait détruit. Killian ne pourrait pas supporter de voir tout ce qui représentait son ancienne vie détruit devant ses yeux. Durant ce dîner une des assistantes sociales du foyer vint le voir et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, à l'entente des ces mots le visage du garçon s'illumina, il n'avait pas autant souri depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet endroit quelques mois plus tôt. Il sortit de table et suivit la jeune femme porteuse de bonnes nouvelles jusqu'à un endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais pénétré auparavant, il était devant une salle immense et resplendissante, contrairement au reste du bâtiment réservé aux enfants. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

-C'est ici, tu peux rentrer. Et j'allais presque oublier, joyeux anniversaire mon grand.

Killian la remercia avec le plus beau de ses sourires, et dans ses yeux la jeune femme pouvait y voir de la reconnaissance de la part du garçon, il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir amené ici, d'avoir fait attention à lui, seulement ça, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial et pourtant elle avait embelli sa journée.

Killian entra dans la salle d'un pas timide, une femme stricte et droite se tenait derrière le bureau, le téléphone à la main, en le voyant arriver elle s'adressa à lui :

-Killian Jones, c'est bien ça ? Bon vous pouvez rentrer, vous avez dix minutes maximum mon garçon à partir de maintenant, je reviendrais vous chercher.

Killian dès qu'il eut l'autorisation se précipita sur le combiné :

-Allô ?

-Allô Killian, c'est moi...

-Emma.

-Oui, joyeux anniversaire Killian ! Tu vas bien ?

-Euh, oui oui ça va et toi ?

-Oui tout va super bien à la maison, tu sais mon petit frère va bientôt naître ça va être génial, tu viendras le voir avec moi à la maternité ?

-Ah, c'est un garçon, je ne savais pas, tu sais je sais pas si je vais pouvoir...

-Comment ça tu ne savais pas ? Je t'en ai parlé au moins mille fois dans mes lettres...

-Emma, tu ne m'envoies plus de lettres, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, de ton papa et ta maman depuis des mois...

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, maman va à la boîte aux lettres tous les mercredis pour que tu reçoives ma lettre le vendredi ou le samedi, et moi je reçois bien les tiennes. Je te le jures, je...

-Je te crois Emma, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne reçois plus rien, je m'inquiétais c'est tout. Je vais voir au foyer si ils ne savent pas où elles sont. Je suis content que tu ais pensé à mon anniversaire.

-Mais voyons Killian tu pensais que j'allais t'oublier ?

-Je savais pas, je pensais que tu avais d'autres amis...

-Bah non gros bêta ! Ça fait au moins trois semaines que j'y pense ! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, je parle toujours aux autres mais t'es toujours le seul à être venu dormir chez moi ! Et toi t'as pleins de copains ?

-Euh...ouais, ça va...

-Tu sais je voulais venir te voir, papa et maman ont appelé le foyer ils voulaient même pas du coup je peux que t'appeler. Et dis Killian, tu rentres quand à la maison ?

-Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir chez toi, au foyer on m'a parlé de familles d'accueil, mais sinon, je sais pas, peut-être à la rentée...

-Quoi à la rentrée ? Mais tu vas louper la naissance de mon petit frère ! C'est pas possible il faut que tu sois là ça va être trop bien à la maternité ! T'y es déjà allé toi ? Enfin sauf quand t'es né ça ne compte pas tu te souviens pas ! Ça va être trop trop génial d'avoir un frère, hein ?

-...

-Oh...je suis vraiment désolée Killian si je t'ai fait de la peine, je me souvenais plus, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir au téléphone, je te demande pardon, t'es pas fâché ? Euh, attends il y a maman qui veut te parler, je te reparles dans cinq minutes !

-Attends Emma, j'ai que dix minu...

-Allô Killian ? Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu te plais ? Tu sais je m'inquiètes pour toi, j'espère que tu reviendras à la maison bientôt, on fait ce qu'on peut pour que tu sois avec nous le plus vite possible mais ça prend du temps tu sais tous les papiers et puis ils ont parlé de familles d'accueil, je ne sais pas si ils t'ont mis au courant... Mais bon normalement c'est réglé tu vas pouvoir venir à la maison parce que déjà qu'ils n'ont pas assez de familles d'accueil pour tous les enfants, si ils prennent des enfants qui sont demandés pour être adoptés ça va pas le faire. Bref, normalement tu reviens mais je ne sais pas quand Killian, mais sache qu'on se bat pour que ce soit le plus vite possible. Ça va ? Tu es malade ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure...

-Si si, ça va Mary-Margareth, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout...

\- D'accord, j'espère quand même que tu dors bien là bas... Bon, il y a Emma qui me tourne autour pour que je lui passe le téléphone, je te fais des gros bisous mon grand, et on fait tout notre possible pour que tu rentres à la maison très bientôt. David aussi te fais des gros bisous, on pense bien à toi.

-Merci, à bientôt...

-Allô Killian ? T'es toujours là ?

-Oui oui Emma, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je peux rester, je n'ai que dix minutes pour te parler.

-Oh ils sont stricts dis-donc là bas. Tu devrais voir à la maison, vu que maman est enceinte elle me cède pleins de trucs en ce moment, c'est génial ! Sinon toi, tu fais quoi là bas parce que tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui et dans tes lettres tu ne parles jamais du foyer.

-Tu sais, c'est moins bien que chez toi mais on s'habitue, je vais à l'école et c'est tout...

-Que ça ? Mais vous faîtes quoi le week-end ?

-Bah on travaille, on fait nos devoirs ou on aide les gens qui font le ménage... Et sinon on est tous dans nos chambre la plupart du temps tu sais.. Mais parfois quand il fait beau et qu'on a bien travaillé on peut aller jouer dehors par petits groupes, mais pas tout le temps parce que sinon c'est trop le bazar parce qu'on est trop...

-Ah, ça a pas l'air d'être très rigolo et ça doit être ennuyant, tu sais moi aussi je m'ennuie parfois depuis que t'es parti parce que c'est plus pareil, on ne joue plus ensemble, on se voit plus...

-Emma, les dix minutes sont passées, je dois raccrocher je suis désolé...

-D'accord, tout le monde te fait de gros bisous, tu nous manques et il faut que tu reviennes bientôt pour voir mon petit frère. Bisous Killian

-Tu me manques aussi... Et au fait j'allais presque oublier, bonne fête Emma !

Il avait raccroché, contre son gré, mais il fallait qu'il respecte les règles, il était déjà privilégié de recevoir un coup de téléphone. Il serait bien resté des heures pour parler avec Emma, mais le regard de la dame qui revenait dans son bureau l'a dissuadé bien assez vite. Elle lui demanda de la suivre pour qu'il retourne dans au réfectoire, en marchant il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Emma quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui avait juré de lui envoyer des lettres mais il ne recevait plus rien, il prit son inspiration et demanda à la grande dame qui ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de la suivre :

-Madame... je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à ma question...

-Je ne sais pas mon garçon, mais posez là maintenant nous n'avons pas toute la nuit et si c'est un moyen pour vous coucher plus tard que les autres vous serez réprimandé comme il se doit.

-Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que mon amie que je viens d'avoir au téléphone m'a dit qu'elle m'envoyait des lettres chaque semaine mais je ne reçoit rien, vous savez pourquoi ?

-Ils ont dû se tromper sur vôtre nom, donc la personne en charge du courrier ne peut pas vous trouver, c'est aussi simple que cela.

-Je ne pense pas, parce que je les recevais au départ mais d'un seul coup du jour au lendemain , je n'ai plus rien. C'est étrange non ?

-Écoutez jeune homme, je ne sais pas et vous m'importunez avec vos questions qui ne me sont pas destinées, demandez à la bonne personne et vous aurez les bonnes réponses ! Sur ce, filez vous coucher, je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans les couloirs, vous avez eu assez de privilèges en une seule journée vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Bien madame.

La discussion était close et Killian ne l'avait que trop bien compris, il se promit d'aller interroger « la bonne personne » le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.^^ Je vous avoue que je ne sais plus trop où je vais avec cette fiction, je sais que je veux écrire sur eux adolescents mais ces derniers chapitres, je n'arrive pas trop à trouver de nouvelles idées et je pense que ça se voit avec le temps que je met pour pondre un chapitre mais j'espère que je vais me sortir de cette période et retrouver madame l'inspiration ! ;) Par contre ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre posté avant fin août ou début septembre parce que ce mois-ci je pars au Canada ! donc ça va être cool mais j'ai pas d'ordi ni Internet pendant un mois, donc pas d'écriture ! Donc je vous à la prochaine ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Helloooooooooooooo ! Désolée pour cette longue pause mais madame l'inspiration a vraiment du mal à arriver ! Je poste ce tout petit chapitre pour vous montrer une cette histoire aura bien une fin, mais quand ? Je ne sais pas, mais en ce moment je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire... Alors je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas me forcer, de plus le peu de reviews (merci beaucoup à ceux qui en postent au passage) me laissent perplexe sur la qualité de mon histoire... Bon sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne (mais courte) lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **20 avril**_

Après la discussion par téléphone qu'il a eu avec Emma la veille, Killian avait décidé d'enquêter sur la disparition des ses lettres. Après avoir petit-déjeuné, il se prépara le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'aller voir le concierge, sûrement que lui saurait où sont ses lettres. Après avoir couru dans les couloirs, il arriva devant la porte du concierge, il frappa timidement, après quelques secondes d'attente dans le plus grand des silences il toqua une seconde fois, plus déterminé, après avoir frappé ses trois coups il entendu un râle provenant de l'intérieur qui l'autorisait sûrement à rentrer. Il entra dans un bureau ridiculement minuscule, un vieil homme barbu était assis et le regardait étonné qu'un jeune vienne le voir, à vrai dire il s 'attendait plus à une visite désagréable de ses supérieurs. Voyant que le jeune homme en face de lui hésitait à prendre la parole en premier, il lui facilita la tâche en s'adressant à lui :

-Salut petit, alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans mon bureau ?

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis là parce que j'aimerais vous poser une question si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Non ça va c'est bon, mais sois rapide parce que je n'ai pas énormément de temps à te consacrer et d'ailleurs toi non plus puisque c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours...

-Oui je sais, je vais me dépêcher, alors voilà depuis quelques mois je ne reçois plus aucun courrier pourtant des personnes m'envoient quand même des lettres, et je trouve ça étrange, du coup je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être savoir pourquoi je ne reçois rien.

-C'est quoi ton nom bonhomme ?

-Killian Jones monsieur.

-Attends je vais regarder ça... Tu dis que depuis quelques mois tu ne reçois plus rien c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça monsieur.

-Mais c'est le garçon qui est dans la chambre avec toi qui prend ton courrier depuis des mois, il s'est proposé pour te l'amener, mais apparemment il ne l'a pas fait...

-Vous... vous êtes sûr de ça ?

-Oui, oui absolument je m'en souviens encore, c'était un grand jeune homme avec les cheveux mi-longs, je m'étais même dit ce jour là qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et que ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des enfants ici, mais à ce que je vois je me suis trompé sur lui...

-D'accord, très bien merci monsieur pour votre aide, bonne journée, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Vas-y file. Et petit, tu veux que j'aille le voir pour qu'il te rende tes lettres ?

-Non, non monsieur, c'est pas la peine, je vais m'en charger, mais merci quand même, au revoir.

Killian ne pouvait pas le croire, depuis des mois ce Rumplestitskin était celui qui interceptait toutes ses lettres... Il aurait dû s'en douter, la disparition de ses lettres avait eu lieu juste après son arrivée, il aurait dû faire le rapprochement. Ce garçon faisait vraiment tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible, mais il avait décidé que cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas faire, il allait l'affronter, il aura enfin droit à sa vengeance.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus et je vous dis à la prochaine !**_


End file.
